Blood Moon
by Quetzalcoatls
Summary: when she is force to flee hellsing by Integra, Seras supposed she should have taken into account that her cousins family was beyond weird as it was before adding a vampire to the mix. Hellsing/Bleach
1. Chapter 1

Quetzal- First off I KNOW! Im a terrible person here I am starting a new story when I haven't finished the others. I can't help it I'v been obsessed with Hellsing and Bleach lately! : ( But here is our new wonderfully awesome story!

This story is now Beta'd by Matchstick800! ^-^ so hopefully its not quite as terrible anymore!

Title - Blood Moon Rising

Summary - Seras hadn't know what to expect when she fled Britain and Integras death sentence and decided to hide out at her cousins home, but heaven, death gods, and hollows sure as hell wasn't in the brochure! Hellsing X Bleach

Chapter 1 - Exit Stage Left!

Alucard stared down into the open coffin of his young fledgling, it was midday and she was sound asleep with almost no chance of waking, he sighed and shot a hateful look in the direction of Integra's office. Did she have any real understanding of what she was ordering him to do? Monster or not he would not kill his own fledgling when she had done no wrong, but Seras was now apparently considered a liability for not being bound to the Hellsing family and Integra had decided she would be destroyed. Alucard smiled grimly. However Sir Hellsing had not been quite as specific as she should have been, She had forgotten just how specific you had to be if she gave him orders he had no wish to follow, and so he had been ordered to kill Seras. Integra had however never said when he had to do that, so he had a little time to get his fledgling out of the mansion and running far away from here before the queen bitch amended her orders and he had to go after her.

Alucard crouched down leaning over the open coffin and ran a hand down Seras's face, he had been right to turn her, she would been amazing once she came into her true powers. Alucard carefully bit his own wrist letting the blood well up and then let it drip into Seras's mouth. Almost instantly her eyes snapped open glowing bright red and she bit down draining him, he smiled wryly. For once her reluctance to feed was coming in useful. Had Seras been well fed all that would have done was wake her up, but half starved the scent of his blood had thrown her instantly into bloodlust.

Alucard could feel himself weakening a bit as she continued to drain him, she had already taken enough to brake the master/fledgling bond but he wanted her well fed and strong for this she would need every advantage she could get. He patiently waited a few more moments before he pulled his arm away. She blinked up at him sleepily with a faintly confused look on her face before falling unconscious again. He didn't let the faint sadness he felt at his connection to her fading show on his face. The link didn't disappear completely right away, but became so weak all he could really sense was that she still lived. He knew though that after a while even that would disappear, he stood leaving the coffin for a moment to retrieve Seras's duffle bag and put it in the coffin by her feet.

Alucard took one last long look at his fledgling before he sealed her coffin shut and disappeared into the shadows with it. 20 minutes later he was back sitting in his throne with a smug smirk on his face as Seras was taken under and across the English Channel by train and then on to parts unknown. Hopefully she would heed the warning he had given her in his blood and run far away from England, Find a place to hide, and learn to use her abilities in relative safety. He would come find her when it was safe to do so.

Xxxxxxxxx

As the sun set on an east bound train Seras woke to the slight swaying that indicated that she was in something moving. It was a train by the sound of it, the harsh clicking and clattering of the wheel hurting her sensitive ears more than usual. Rather then burst out of the coffin and look around she tried listening to figure out what was around her. All that greeted her was the rough groan of shifting crates and the hiss of wind across the walls. Rather mystified about the situation Seras reached out through her connection to her master to ask what was going on only to be met with silence. This blew her previous calm right out the window and had her in an immediate panic as she twisted to shove the lid off her coffin, hoping to see him nearby ready to explain that it was just a temporary oddity and nothing to worry about.

However, all she found was the dark interior of a freight car as it carried her off to who knew where. She shivered, curled up into a ball and looked around wide eyed in shock. The silence in her mind was unnerving her. It had been months since she had been truly alone in her own head. There had always been a faint hum of his power and thoughts through the link, nothing concrete but she always had a sense of what he was thinking and feeling. He had always been there with a biting comment, or a vague feeling of comfort for when something truly bad happened like the incident with Anderson and his bayonets. Now she was alone without a single word of warning. She tried to think back, to remember what had happened.

A single image flashed into her mind along with the memory of the taste of blood like nothing she had ever drunk before. She was then overwhelmed by images and thoughts. Flashes of ancient battles won and lost; hunts and even snapshots of Alucard's battle with Van Hellsing tore though her mind before one memory was pulled to the surface of the riot and began playing out like a movie before her. Rage tore through her as she watched Sir Integra order her master to kill her because she was a 'liability.' Did the loyalty she had shown the woman mean nothing at all? After a moment that memory faded back into the torrent as well letting another come to the surface. For a moment she thought her master had contacted her somehow even with their bond destroyed before she realized it was indeed another memory, but this one was different, more like a recorded message for her.

_"As I know you've seen it, Seras. I had no choice but to send you away from me. All you need to know is that I have given you my blood. Whether you can use it is your own problem. Though I attempted to give you time to lose your human tendencies safely, now is not the time for you to balk at what you need to do to survive. Should you die through your own foolishness I will be most displeased. I will no doubt be forced to hunt you down once Hellsing realizes her error and if you wish to live you will run far from Britain and never find yourself near these shores again as long as the Hellsing line lives. You are powerful, my daughter, never forget that and live up to your title as a Draculina...Seras Dracula."_ He finished as the memory faded leaving her in stunned silence..."Seras Dracula?" She thought, shocked beyond belief he had given her his name. With an almost audible mental thud she fell back to reality from her memories, leaving her blinking owlishly at the roof of the train car.

Seras took a deep unnecessary breath and nodded to herself determination on her face as sat up going through the duffle bag she could see by her feet. Inside was an ancient looking book, and a box containing several of her favorite photos including her only one of her and Alucard, it had been taken by Walter just as she tackled Alucard after a successful mission, she was grinning and he had been halfway through rolling his eyes at her antics. Alucard had then promptly tried to destroy the only photographic evidence of him being anything but sinister and evil. Between her and Walter though, the photo had survived the harrowing experience. A singed corner attesting to its narrow escape.

Seras sighed and shook her head, putting the picture down and curling up in her coffin with a single bloody tear running down her face. Why did integra do this? She had thought the knight had liked her! She had certainly seemed too! Seras shook her head and looked around the train car, her master was right, though, she didn't have time to sit here and mope. After a moment of thought she stood up, leaving her coffin and closing the lid behind her before listening over the sound of the train for life. Hearing heart beats ahead of her she headed forward looking for someone who might know where this train was headed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Alucard grinned internally as Integra cursed him for helping Seras escape, not doubting for a minute that he would be locked back up in the dungeon if it weren't for the fact that he was the only person who could ever hope to find his little Draculina. He'd already been shot once. Integra glared at him again before speaking in a slightly more level tone. "She's a threat, Alucard, I should think you should understand that! Seras cannot be allowed to survive! I only ordered you to kill her instead of one of the soldiers because I know that there are a lot of lousy shots here and she has at least earned a swift death for what help she has given this organization!" Alucard stared at her silently with a raised eye brow at her rant.

"You truly don't understand what a Fledgling is to a true Nosferatu do you?" He stated drily. "In terms you pathetic humans can understand, you ordered me to kill my daughter, Integra, because you decided she wasn't worth the trouble to keep around, and you wonder why I helped her escape?" He laughed as Integra looked at him a bit taken aback. "There is however no need for you to worry now." He added grinning. "I've yet to find any loopholes in your newest orders, so I will go search for my little fledgling and destroy her immediately if I find her." He smirked at this. "However if she is half the vampire I know she is, I will never find her." He laughed and disappeared. Integra sighed, a grimace on her face. Somehow she just knew his attitude was only going to get worse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour and a nicked train line map later and Seras had a vague idea as to where she was, as well as an idea about where to go and hide. She would go to her cousins' home in Japan, their dad was a grade "A" weirdo but after Hellsing and her Master she figured she could handle him. That city had always given her a weird vibe when she had visited it as a child, but she didn't have too much of a choice, the only other good hiding place would be America and that would require crossing an ocean, something she had absolutely no desire to do until she was much older and stronger. Seras smiled wryly looking out the window at the dark country that sped bye.

Good bye Britain.

Hello Karakura Japan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal - Well what do you think? This story will follow Seras and not Alucard and Hellsing at least until much later. And yes the cousin she's going to is Ichigo anyone else notice her hair tends to be a similar shade of orange in most pictures of her? and yes i know Alucards OC it was necessary!^-^ Review!


	2. Expect the unexpected!

Quetzal-This chapter has been Beta'd by Matchsticks 800!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 - Expect the unexpected!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seras was eternally grateful that there was another tunnel under the ocean to Japan, as she wasn't sure if she could have managed going over water as weak as she was. The blood lust was starting to bother her a bit. She wasn't _too_ worried though, she was hungry but not dangerously so. A blood bank would have to be raided with the next day or so _"...or maybe..."_ She eyed the dark alley way that led away from the train station. She supposed she could wander around until someone tried to mug her, then drain the lowlife. It wasn't like anyone would miss a person like that, and how many people would be protected by taking one of those scumbags off the street?

Seras shook her head and glanced down at the trolley that now held her coffin in a wooden crate, so it would seem a bit less suspicious. (for some reason she thought people might have a problem with her lugging a coffin around in plain sight) That aside, however, she was finally in Karakura Town. She looked around for a moment glade she could read the signs before heading off down the dark street. She could only hope her uncle didn't notice she was a monster and kick her out, or worse try to kill her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Isshin Kurosaki was becoming mildly worried about the reiatsu signature that was sitting across the street from his home. It had been there for the past ten minutes and he had no idea what the hell it was. The power didn't feel like a Hollow _or_ a Shinigami or even just a regular spirit, it was a completely unknown signature and a powerful one too. Isshin didn't like unknown threats _anywhere_ near his children. When the power signature finally moved a short while later, he nearly had a heart attack when it crossed the street to his front door. Isshin waited tensely, half expecting to hear the sound of shattering glass and wood any moment. What did happen almost unnerved him more: the door bell rang. He stared at the front hall for several moments before feeling a faint mental push from Engetsu, he hissed a bit at his weakened Zanpoktou for wasting his dangerously weak power on something like, that but moved forward towards the door anyway.

When he opened the door he certainly wasn't expecting to see his young niece who he hadn't seen in 10 years at the door. That hair was unmistakable, as very few people had that shade of reddish orange that her mother and Ichigo's had sported. Isshin frowned at her warily she gave him a tired smiled. "Sorry for arriving unannounced like this, Uncle Kurosaki." She said bowing. He raised an eye brow.

"No kidding." He said levelly she winced slightly. "You're not human." He stated flatly as her head shot up and she stared at him dumbstruck. Whatever she had been about to say going completely out the window at this proclamation.

"H-How did you...?" She trailed off looking mystified and a bit frightened.

"We all have our secrets, Seras, if that is who you are now then explain." He answered sharply as she hesitated, looking extremely uncertain and about ready to bolt.

"I, um...well..." She looked a little lost.

"It's not that difficult. What. Are. You." He repeated.

"...I'm, well... A... uh... Vampire." She said, tensed and ready to flee at a moment's notice. Isshin blinked. That was not what he was expecting.

"A vampire?" He echoed. She nodded tensely.

"Speak the truth or I will kill you where you stand." He said calmly, a glint of steel in his eyes. She nodded slowly, her red eyes glinting. "Are you any threat to my family and the people of this town?" Seras relaxed, looking relived at the question.

"No, I don't hunt humans if I can help it. I get my blood from blood banks and the like." She answered, as she looked him in the eye with determination. Isshin stared down at her, trying to detect any false hood in her words, but as far as he could tell she was telling the truth.

"Ok next question. Why are you _here_?" He asked. She flinched, a flash of pain and sadness crossing her eyes.

"It's... kinda a long story." She answered, ducking her head slightly and looking at the ground. Isshin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well come in then I suppose, no point in standing in the door way while you explain. However if you're lying and try to harm my family there won't be enough of your soul left to go to hell when I'm through with you" He answered, stepping to the side and waving in the direction of the kitchen. She nodded rapidly agreeing with him. A few moments later they were settled at the kitchen table. "Alright now, what's wrong?" He asked. She sighed tiredly before speaking.

"I was turned about a year ago by a vampire by the name of Alucard. His real identity is Count Dracula, who Van Hellsing never actually killed." She said Isshin blinked.

"Dracula's real?" He echoed, dumbfounded. She smiled wryly.

"Ya, that one surprised me too." She agreed with a smile. "Anyway, he's controlled by the Hellsing family with magic. They use him as a weapon to kill other vampires. For about a year after he turned me everything seemed to be ok. I was...um... adapting slowly, and Integra Hellsing didn't seem to mind me that much."

"I'm guessing that changed?" He asked. She nodded slowly, looking down at the table.

"You see Master Alucard _has_ to do what the Hellsings order him to do, it's the spells on him. They force him to obey them, and Integra... Integra apparently decided I was a liability and... ordered him to kill me." Isshin winced at that. _"Pleasant sounding woman"_ he thought drily.

"I'm see you got away." He pointed out, but she just shook her head no.

"Integra wasn't specific enough when she gave him his orders; he fed me his blood to break our bond then sealed me in my coffin and stuck me on an east bound train. That was two days ago." She looked up at him and Isshin was surprised to see tears of blood sliding down her face. "You were the only person I could think to go to that was far enough away from Britain that they wouldn't find me. I wasn't expecting you to figure out what I was though." She said. Isshin closed his eyes for a moment and forced himself to stop and _think _about the situation. Could he really trust a _vampire_ around his children? That was nearly as bad as a hollow if myths were to be believed, and though she may seem pretty harmless you never did know with some people. For all he knew this Hellsing woman had a damn good reason to want her dead. Isshin grimaced internally, "_religious fanatics" _he thought with spite. Being from heaven himself, he hated them more than most people, as he despised running into people who claimed to kill 'unbelievers' in their god's name.

"I suppose you can stay here, for now." He finally said. "Gods know this family is odd enough already." He added in an undertone. Seras, either not hearing or not caring about the last part, all but tackled him in a hug from across the table.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She gushed, her grin showing off those slightly unnerving fangs again. Isshin just rolled his eyes with a faint smile.

"Ya,Ya." He said as he waving her off.

"I suppose I should go get my coffin." She said with another smile. He raised another eye brow.

"You actually sleep in a coffin?" He asked dubiously as she nodded, a sardonic look on her face.

"Ya, I was a little put out by that one when I died too." She agreed. "It's not a preference either; I _have_ to sleep in the coffin, though I can get away with a few days of not doing so if I'm motivated." She continued.

"In that case I'm assuming you can't stand sunlight either?" He asked. She frowned.

"Well I can a little bit, it stings like a bitch though and I _will_ burn if I'm out for more than an hour or two." She said he nodded.

"In that case, I'll give you the bedroom in the north side of the house. That way you won't have the sun in your face very much. Now go get your coffin." He said, the last bit feeling a bit surreal, death god or not. Seras nodded and zipped out of the house. Isshin looked after her for a moment before looking at the poster of his wife on the wall. "What the hell have I gotten myself into now?" He asked her with a sigh. As usual the poster didn't answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Isshin watched intently as his vampiric niece said hello to his two daughters, ready to jump in and protect them at any suspicious moment if it became necessary. So far she was acting completely normal, if rather sleepy, which was understandable since she was nocturnal by nature, as well as avoiding the sunlight streaming in though the kitchen windows without being too obvious about it. It was obvious to him however that the light was beginning to cause her some pain if the slight squint to her eyes was any indication, but she only had another 10 minutes before the girls left for school.

He grinned, hearing Ichigo walking down the hall a moment later and lunged, trying to catch the boy off guard. All he got for his troubles was a fist to the face as Ichigo knocked his ass to the ground. Ichigo looked into the kitchen confused at the new addition to the table, totally ignoring him father rather than his usual yelling. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, eyeing the others also orange hair. Even if hers was several shades lighter, almost bordering on more of a blonde shade. The girl looked up and he seemed a bit unnerved by her bright, crimson eyes. She smiled.

"Hello Ichigo!" She said brightly waving. "I'm Seras, your cousin, remember?" She said. Ichigo frowned, thinking hard. He did vaguely remember a cousin from somewhere in Europe, but she had stopped coming to see them almost ten years ago. They hadn't ever looked into it until later because of his mother's death, but her parents had been murdered and she had ended up with a foster family if he remembered correctly. Ichigo sort of remembered Isshin saying something about it being better if she stayed with the foster family than coming to live with them because of his mother.

"Ya, I think so." He said nodding at her. She smiled back and stood up to shake his hand.

"It's nice to see you again after so long, Ichigo. Hope you don't mind but I'm going to be sticking around for a while." She said. He frowned, confused.

"Why?" He asked. She sighed, looking tired.

"Apparently she got a bunch of crazy religious weirdoes angry at her or something and they want her dead now!" said Yuzu excitedly. Karin just rolled her eyes.

"I somehow doubt that." She drawled, poking at her cereal with her spoon in an uninterested fashion. Seras just laughed, her red eyes glinting.

"Sometimes you'll find Karin that the truth is stranger than any lie." She said cryptically. "Now I'll see you guys later tonight, alright? My train got in really late last night so I'm going to get back to bed for awhile?" She said. The others all nodded and finished up their breakfast as Seras left the room to sleep. Even with her masters blood, staying awake this long after sun rise was taxing, and she doubted she was going to last more than another half an hour before she collapsed, whether she liked it or not. Upon entering the room she headed for the spacious closet where she had stashed her coffin and climbed inside with a sigh of relief as she closed the lid, cut off all the light. She was going to have to go and hunt tonight that was for sure, as the daylight had sapped her strength and she couldn't let herself get anywhere near as starved around little kids as she could around grown soldiers who could and_ would_ shoot her if she attacked them.

(20 minutes later)

Isshin sighed as Ichigo finally left for school, shooting a look towards the room where Seras currently slept. she had told him that waking her up after she fell asleep in the day was almost impossible and dangerous as she might wake up swinging. It did however give him a chance to go talk to one of his few friends in the living world about the situation. If anyone could confirm what she had told him about her true nature, it was Kisuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Urahara Kisuke had heard some strange things in his afterlife and he honestly _couldn't_ say this one took the cake, but it _still _was pretty damn good. "Are you sure she actually _is_ your niece and not something pretending to be her?" He asked as he poured out the tea. Isshin sighed and shook his head.

"No I'm sure it's her, but why come to me?" He asked Kisuke shrugged.

"Well if half of the books about Vampires are to be believed then the one who turner her was all but her father at that point and she would have thought of him as such." He guessed, looking thoughtful. "You're the only other family she has and you're far enough away to be safe, so why shouldn't she have come to you? You said she wasn't expecting you to know there was something odd about her correct?" At this Isshin nodded. Kisuke continued. "Then she was probably just thinking of hiding here for a while until she got her bearings and leave before you discovered she was anything unusual." He finished. "I'd have to meet her but I doubt she means you any harm either way." Isshin nodded again, taking a drink of his tea.

"I suppose so." He agreed, staring into the glass in his hands.

"This could save you a lot of trouble, you know." Kisuke pointed out as Isshin shot him an odd look.

"How, and with what?" He asked. Kisuke snapped open that damn fan of his, effectively hiding his smirk.

"Those spells of mine aren't going to hide Ichigo's reiatsu from the Hollows much longer, he's just getting too strong. Your little vampire may be able to keep him out of trouble." Isshin stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Im going to brake that damn fan of your one of these days, Kisuke." He said drily, putting his tea cup down.

"You've got a point though, but how exactly am I supposed to ask her to guard Ichigo against Hollows without telling her what we are?" He asked. Kisuke smirked again, this time keeping his fan out of the annoyed ex-captains reach.

"Well, you said her reiatsu is strong, if strange, she'll probably go out and get attacked at some point. Let her find out on her own." He said brightly. Isshin just sighed.

"I'm not certain that's the best idea." He pointed out drily. Kisuke shrugged.

"It'd work though. About how powerful would you say she is?" He asked Isshin frowned looking thoughtful.

"Around that of an unseated Shinigami right now, but she's only been a Vampire for a few months, true power takes time." He pointed out Kisuke nodded looking thoughtful.

"Agreed, but even at that level though she should be able to help." Isshin sighed.

"Your impossible, you know that?" He asked, more of a statement, tiredly making his way out of the shop as the owner snicker.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal - And theres chapter 2! Did the first scene with Isshin seem to clasha? I couldn't get it to work any other way and its not really important in the long run so I just let it be, if it's too terrible tell me and I'll redo it...somehow. Review!


	3. Three Hollows and a Death God

Chapter 3 - Three Hollows and a Death God

xxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks, that was how long she had been in Karakura, Japan, and so far so good. The grinning form of her master had yet to ambush her in a dark ally, and she had seen no sign of Hellsing's troops. Isshin had only nodded when she told him she didn't have any money because of Hellsing monitoring her accounts. So she now worked a night job stocking a small grocery store on the other side of town three nights a week even though Isshin had told her it wasn't necessary. Her uncle, as she had thought, was just as crazy as she remembered him being, constantly ambushed Ichigo in the hall, in the kitchen, and in bed at 4 in the morning. She was just glad he was smart enough not to try to sneak up on a sleeping vampire. Especially a continuously hungry fledgling. The food problem for her had been solved the second night she was there, as Isshin walked up to her with two blood packs and a smirk. Apparently he ran the small clinic next door and didn't have a problem letting her eat the blood packs. He would have to throw them out after a few weeks anyhow if they weren't used, and for all that they had in stock in case of an emergency not that many people came in needing a transfusion. The week after that though had been _really_ fun, she though sarcastically.

-**Flashback-**

_**Seras looked out over the moonlight shimmering on the water and she let herself relax for a few moments and wonder how her master was doing. She hoped Integra hadn't punished him **_**too**_** badly for helping her escape. She really only had two regrets about leaving: not being able to talk to her master, and losing her Harconnon. Damn, she loved that gun. She grinned mischievous at what Isshin would think of the massive artillery cannon. She tilted her head back and stared at the moon with a grin, fangs glinting in the light and she laughed, it was a night like this that just made her want to run through the woods and hunt.**_

_**The faint blood lust that was hovering at the edge of her thoughts sharpened her senses and allowed her to hear the faint hiss of something trying to sneak up behind her. She frowned but refrained from looking over her shoulder. Whatever it was was crouching in the trees about 20 meters behind her watching. Without giving herself away she shifted her balance a hair and jumped 10 feet straight up just as it came roaring out of the brush and onto the grass on the side of the river. She twisted landing cat and like in a crouch. The creature was huge, almost 8 feet tall and looking something like a giant, vaguely humanoid dog. The oddest thing was the white mask it was wearing. It roared and spun around to face her, the hair like quills on its back bristling. Seras snarled right back feeling her fangs and claws grow as she prepared to attack.**_

_**Seras ducked quickly, letting the creature's first swipe pass harmlessly over her and she lunged, tearing her claws into its side. The monster screamed in pain, but Seras knew the slash was superficial at best. Turning, she leapt and landed on its back while tearing more gouges with her two inch long talons and working her way up to its head. Whatever the hell the thing was though it knew how to fight and when it saw what she was trying to do, she barely had time to jump away before it rolled over in an attempt to crush her beneath itself. Seras cursed and made a lunge for its throat while it was on its back only to be knocked into the trees by a back hand hit. She grunted as she pushed the tree that had fallen on her off and glared at it, beyond pissed. Seras stalked forward as the monster reared up and roared at her, trying to making itself look bigger. All it really succeeded in was giving her a clear shot at its throat, as she shot forward jumping and impacting its chest with more force then something her size should be capable of, knocking it over on its back with a startled shriek. Seras, in a blood lust and anger induced haze, wasted no time in tearing into the creature. Thick black blood poured down her throat as the creature thrashed and tried to dislodge her, the darkness around them both seemed to shift, growing denser and crowded out the moonlight as it drew closer. After a few moments the monster ceased its thrashing and lay still, dead. The shadows rushed towards her suddenly, enveloping both her and the monster as they became a part of her and absorbed the fragments of light the creature had dissolved into an instant before.**_

_**Seras hissed, crimson eyes glowing in the darkness as the creature's power became a part of her own. She grinned, the last of the shadows sinking into her flesh, the last of its human coloration fading to stark pale white. Seras knew without really thinking about it that her eyes would never change back to blue again after this, the brilliant crimson becoming a part of her as she lost the last of her humanity with her first real kill. Seras smiled, the glow fading a bit from her eyes along with her blood lust, it was only then that she realized her new cloths were absolutely covered in blood.**_

_**- End Flashback -**_

The memory of the _power_ in that creature's blood as she had drained it dry had been astounding and delicious; it had also awakened the powers her master blood had unlocked. The shadows around her were now a part of her and the sunlight burned her even less then it had before. She had also found that her mind seemed changed by her first kill. It was like looking through a cloudy window then having someone clean it off. Everything was sharper and more real somehow, she also found her personality had changed a bit, nothing to terrible, but she seemed to be more prone to pranks and was becoming oddly territorial. The last Hollow to come within a mile of the Kurosaki's home had been ripped apart like a piece of confetti.

Isshin had been a little startled that night when she had turned up on the front steps, covered in black blood giving him an annoyed look and asking if he knew about the local monster problem. Isshin had stared at her for a second before laughing and telling her that, yes, he did know about the 'monster problem' and would be happy to tell her about it as soon as she stopped dripping blood all over the front steps.

Seras snorted, looking out over the town, listening for the telltale screech of Hollows. They were demons of some kind as far as she understood it, souls that had lingered to long after death and become monsters because of their regret and pain, existing only to consume other souls and try to fill the hole in their hearts. Creepy creatures that was for sure, but damn tasty.

Hearing a loud screech in the distance she grinned and leapt into the air, her shadows twisting out of her back and forming dark wings to carry her rapidly across town. The shadows had come as something of a surprise, though she had seen her master use them once before she hadn't really thought about it all that much. Within moments she was over the Hollow and pulling herself out of her thoughts, circling as she calculated the best way to attack. Currently it was stalking a pair of teenagers down the street, neither of which saw or heard the monster. Seras shook her head, her life was so damn weird she thought, letting the air spill out from under her wings. This dropped her rapidly onto the hollows back, as talons made from shadow tore deep furrows in its flesh. The Hollow screamed, rearing back and trying to tear her off, she easily evaded its grasping claws and jumped over its shoulder using her shadows to break both its arms as she sank her fangs into its throat.

Within moments pure power was pouring through her mouth, making her shadows grow and coil through the air wrapping around her and the hollow as she fed, keeping it from throwing her off. Just one of these things could keep her fed for three days before she even started to feel hungry again, an amazing accomplishment as far as she was concerned. After a few moments the creature ceased its thrashing and dissolved into blue white light that was rapidly absorbed by her shadows, she sat crouched on the ground, nothing but a pair of glittering crimson eyes in living darkness for a moment, completely satisfied with her hunt. If only her master could see her now, she though sadly. She had come so far from the little police girl he had turned. She would still never kill a human if she could help it, but that wasn't even something to worry about with so many Hollows in this town to eat: it was paradise to her.

Speaking of Hollows, she pulled herself out of her thoughts again as another screech sounded across the town. Seras turned a lazy eye in that direction, trying to decided if she should be a pig and go for two or not. She frowned a moment later realizing just how close to her new home the second hollow was, her instincts flaring up in rage. Without another thought her still mostly shadow form leapt into the air flashing across town on her long wings. As she approached she saw she had been correct about the creature being close to her new home: it was right across the street. Seras was about to dive and tear it apart when some girl dressed in black came barreling out the front door with a sword raised ready to slash at the Hollow. Seras stilled her wings, hanging silently in the night air and watch curiously, wondering: A. what the girl had been doing in her home and B. what exactly she was expecting to do against a hollow that big with a _sword_?

The girl was knocked back just as the creature reared up on its hind legs bringing its right arm into view. Cold rage swept through Seras at the sight of her cousin Karin being held in its claws. She wanted to dive and tear it apart but something held her back and told her to watch, and not interfere yet, as something important was about to happen. So she hovered in the moon lit sky, watching as her older cousin Ichigo came charging out and went after the monster holding his sister...with a chunk of wood. Seras rolled her eyes _'at least he's got guts'_ she thought dryly.

The events that followed went almost too fast for her to follow as a bright light obscured Ichigo after the woman went and stabbed him. A moment later he was across the street dressed in black and wielding a massive sword. An instant after she took this in the Hollow screamed, one of its arms falling off. Seras blinked, slightly dumbfounded as Ichigo spun around and pounced again, tearing the Hollow apart viscously and catching his sister when it dropped her.

Her attention was diverted at that point by two more roars as another pair of Hollows appeared, drawn in by the massive amount of power Ichigo was blazing with. She dropped from the air, slamming into the larger of the two even as Ichigo attacked the second one, too focused to even notice her until his hollow was floating specks of light. The boy stared at the writhing shadows that made up her form at the moment, backing away from her in shock. Seras uncoiled herself from the fading hollow, staring him down as she pulled her form back together into something recognizable. Ichigo's confusion only grew as he stared at her. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" He snapped, looking both frustrated and angry. she sighed and opened her mouth to answer when the girl from before staggered over, still bleeding heavily.

"DAMIT YOU FOOL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled at him looking pained. "SHE'S SOME KIND OF HOLLOW! ATTACK!" Ichigo looked back and forth between them, looking a bit annoyed.

"I'm no Hollow, bitch!" Snarled Seras, disliking the woman immediately. Ichigo shot a look her way.

"Then what the hell are_ you_? And why do you look like my cousin?" He shot back. Seras favored him with the kind of look reserved for particularly disappointing small children.

"Ichigo?" She said sweetly. He eyed her warily.

"Yes?" He answered. She twisted around and cracked him over the head, sending the teen to the ground with a yelp.

"THAT'S BECUSE I AM YOUR COUSIN PEA BRAIN!" She yelled, her eye brow twitching. ichigo groaned, rubbing the new lump on his head and glaring at her. "And for your information I'm a Vampire! Not a _Hollow_" She finished, noting the way his eyes widened at this proclamation. She frowned a moment later as his he sagged and then slumped to the ground unconscious. She stared down at him, dumbstruck. "Did he just _**faint**_**?" **She asked incredulously before shaking her head and transferring her attention to the now very nervous girl. "Ok then _start talking._" She growled, making the girl flinch.

"I'm not telling you anything, Hollow!" She snapped, making Seras roll her eyes.

"I'm NOT a Hollow, moron!" She snapped right back. "I just told you both that! I'm a Vampire!" The woman just snorted, looking incredulous.

"Vampires are a myth!" She snapped at Seras, trying to look brave and failing as Seras stared at her for several moments, as still and silent as the moonlight before she slowly smiled.

"You know what, I don't need you to tell me what I want to know, now do I? I can just take it." She hissed, taking a step closer with a grin that could scare the devil. The girls eyes widened and she tried to backpedal. Seras, however, was too fast for her and pinned her to a nearby wall, sinking her fangs carefully into the girl's throat. She struggled for only a moment before going limp. Seras all but groaned at the taste of her blood, with the only thing keeping her from draining the girl, Rukia, dry being that she had already fed so well that night. Her blood put that of the Hollows to shame with the sheer power in it. Images flashed past her eyes as she drank, telling her all she needed to know about her and what she had done to her cousin. However, before she could really begin to sort through those memories, a tap on her shoulder brought her out of her half trance. Seras glanced over her shoulder to see the shop keeper, Kisuke, who Isshin had introduced her to after she had nearly gotten eaten by her first hollow.

"Why, hello Seras!" He asked in a deceptively mild tone. Seras quirked an eye brow up and obligingly released Rukia. Licking the holes her fangs had made, prompting them to heal quickly. The now unconscious girl slumped over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, did you need something?" She asked drily as Kisuke smiled brightly.

"Indeed I do! I must ask that you keep your promise and not kill anything but Hollows, Miss Dracula." He said brightly as Seras stared at the man for several moments before speaking.

"You are _never_ going to miss an opportunity to call me that, are you?" She dead panned when Kisuke grinned happily.

"Nope!" He responded, snapping his fan open to hide his grin, making Seras sigh in a exasperation.


	4. Never meddle with vampires

Quetzal- Hello chapter 4 here hope you like it i hate having to go through those first few eps before we get to the fun part though (sigh), but it wont make sense otherwise! : (

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 - never meddle with vampires (for you are tasty)

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Morning)

Ichigo groaned cracking an eye open and looking around his room in confusion, he had just had the weirdest dream, it had been like a samurai version of the Ghostbusters. Karin had gotten attack by a monster spirit thing called a hollow and some crazy lady had stabbed him in the chest and then he'd killed the monster with this huge fucking sword and his cousin had turned out to be a vampire, he looked at the ceiling blankly for a moment before sighing. "Weird ass fucking dream." (1) He muttered to himself and heard a laugh next to him. Ichigo looked over and saw Seras sitting at the foot of the bed smirking at him with a raised eyes brow.

"Hate to brake it to you Ichigo, but that _wasn't _a dream." She said brightly red eyes sparkling mischievously at his confusion, he starred at her for a second dubious, she just rolled her eyes.

"Cat got you tongue?" She asked with a grin showing off the inch long fangs in her mouth. Ichigo flinched away wide eyed staring at her.

"THE FUCK?" He yelped and scrambled away from her falling out of bed in the process. Seras stared at him from her spot at the foot of the bed a bemused look on her face at his antics.

"Ichigo I'v been living here for over a month now and I haven't tried to eat you I'm not about to start now...Unless your offering of course? I could do with a snack." She asked drily Ichigo stared at her shocked.

"But...You.. Her ...monster...THAT ALL HAPPENED?" He sputtered yelling the last bit. Seras winced a bit at his volume her sensitive ears aching, and nodded looking mostly unconcerned.

"Yup." She answered unsympathetic to his plight, he stared at her slack jawed for a moment before an alarmed look crossed his face.

"What happened to Karin and Yuzu? Are they alright?" He asked quickly she blinked at the sudden change of topic but nodded all the same.

"Yes, their both fine no harm done, your dads taking care of them now." She said Ichigo calmed down a bit still eyeing her distrustfully Seras sighed and gave him a baleful look.

"Ichigo I'm not going to eat you, STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" She snapped he winced.

"But...your a...vampire...don't you, eat people or something?" He asked uncertainly she shook her head no.

"I can, but I don't, seeing as I can eat the Hollows instead." She answered with a shrug.

"Hollows? Thats what those monsters last night were right?" He asked frowning at her she nodded he continued. "So then...I actually did kill one?" He asked Seras snorted.

"You didn't kill one..." she smirked at his faintly disappointed look. "You killed _two_." She told him brightly and ducked the pillow that was hurled at her a moment later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(That night)

Ichigo sat down heavily on his bed and stared at the floor, today had been what felt like the longest day of his life, and considering last night that was saying something. What with that girl Rukia turning up and then telling him he was now a Substitute Death God or something until her powers returned, finding out that heaven apparently _was_ real, and then that little boys soul. Ichigo closed his eyes she was right, he couldn't _not_ help them if he had the power to do so, she was also right that he couldn't just go saving the spirits that he could see he had to help everyone no matter what, but how could he take on that kind of responsibility?

"Bad day?" Asked Seras making him jump, he shot her an annoyed and tired look she frowned. "My advice? Take a nap it'll make more sense in the morning." Ichigo shot her a now slightly incredulous look.

"Do you have _any_ idea of what I'v gotten myself into?" He snapped.

"Yes." She said calmly looking completely unruffled by his attitude Ichigo just stared at her confused.

"But how?" He asked puzzled she shrugged.

"When I drink someones blood I absorb part of their memories. Last night I caught Rukia before she could get away and drained some of her blood, which tasted delicious I might add, because she wouldn't tell me what was going on, so yes I do know what you've gotten yourself into. Probably more then you do." She added Ichigo frowned looking uncertain one more.

"What do you mean?" He asked Seras sighed and stared off into space.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but I know theres more to this then she's telling you. Just go with it for now I'll try to find out more alright." She answered.

"But you just said you had her memories!" He pointed out Seras rolled her eyes.

"Ichigo getting memories from someone is rather like getting an old box of photos from your grannies attic, dusty, out of order with the odd random tea cozy and five year old birthday party thrown in, its going to take me a while to sort through it all, and make some kind of sense of it. I'v never had to do it before." She answered exasperated Ichigo glared his unspoken _"Then what are you good for!"_ Coming across loud and clear. "Anyway I'll try to help as much as I can, but coming out during the day is not something I'm going to do unless your dieing alright?" She said, he nodded Seras looked thoughtfully at him. "You know, you've gotten over my vampirism really quick." She said thoughtfully making him pale and eye her a little wary again at the reminder. Seras just rolled her eyes and decided she should have kept her mouth shut.

"How did you...um.." He hesitated.

"Die?" She filled in he nodded, she was silent for a moment staring off into space.

"I died about 8 months ago at a little church in a town called cheddar along with the rest of my team." She began looking a bit distant. "We were fighting a vampire and the army of ghouls he had created by killing the entire town. We didn't know what we were up against and were slaughtered. I was the only one left when the vampire finally caught up with me, he was going to rape and kill me and was taking great delight in telling me exactly how he was going to do it. Then Alucard came." She smiled at that and phased through the wall returning a moment later with a picture and handing it to Ichigo. "Alucard is a very old vampire, you would probably know him better as Dracula." Ichigo head snapped up and he stared at her open mouthed.

"_**Dracula?"**_ He sputtered startled she nodded with a grin and pointed to the picture.

"Thats me and him about 4 months ago." She said smiling

"Um...hmm." He looked at the picture she laughed.

"Not to ferocious in that one is he?" She agreed. "Trust me he's just as crazy and psychotic as the myths say, probably more so. Anyway the vampire tried to use me as a shield to keep Alucard from shooting him." She grinned wryly at this. "So he shot me in the chest to take out the vampire then offered to change me before I died, I excepted, and so I became one of the cursed undead." She gave him a mock bow. "And that, is the story of how I died." Seras stared at him for a second before looking to her left at his closest.

"If you find the story so fascinating maybe you should come out Rukia?" She called mockingly.

"Hu?" Echoed Ichigo looking completely confused, a moment later and the closet door popped open to revile the de powered Shinigami who was giving Seras a faintly freaked out look. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET?" Ichigo yelled jumping off the bed and glaring at her. Rukia looked like she was about to answer when her phone chimed, she wiped it out of her pocket an alarmed look on her face, and after one glance at the read out lunged at Ichigo apparently forgetting about the over protective vampire sitting next to him for a moment. Seras caught her with a snarl, but not before she had hit him knocking his soul out of his body. Ichigo hit the floor with a yelp his soul going one way his body the other just as a hole opened up in the wall and taloned arm sent Seras flying through the wall after loosing her grip on the Shinigami. Ichigo didn't need to be told to draw his sword as he tired unsuccessfully to attack the hollow that had just appeared in his bed room.

"AIM FOR THE MASK!" yelled Rukia as he was knocked back again. Ichigo jumped back to his feet and after a few moments managed to score a light hit on the mask braking part of it off to show a human face underneath, the hollow screamed in pain and fell back through another of the black portals. Ichigo stayed frozen in shock at the face he had seen behind the mask, Rukia looked on silently wondering what was wrong now, they had to go find that hollow before it crossed back over. "Whats wrong?" She finally asked a bit annoyed at his silence.

"Thats what I'd like to know." He answered flatly and looked over at her. "That face, it was Orihime brother." He said looking pained and confused, Rukia winced internally, not now, she thought.

"Ill say this." She said after a moment. "Attack from behind, and kill with one strike, thats the most basic thing about killing Hollows. Never forget it." She said this with quiet solemnity.

"Whats that mean?" He asked never taking his eyes off her Rukia sighed slightly.

"It to reduce the damage from fighting and to keep you from ever seeing the Hollows identity."

"What do you mean _identity_?" He continued Rukia glanced up at him.

"You saw it too, didn't you? Hollows.. Were all formerly human souls." Ichigo flinch looking shocked and angry.

"You never told me that! He's not a monster?" He demanded she just stared him down not letting his anger bother her.

"He's just a monster now." She said levelly Ichigo stared at her incredulously.

"But he used to be human!" He snapped Rukia just shook her head.

"Be it anger or sadness, the souls of those who still have feelings for this world, tend not to except barrel from us and are left to wander, over time, wether they want to or not, they become Hollows. It's your job to destroy them before they kill others" She said quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Seras cursed as she phased half way through the house before coming to a stop, she growled hauling herself to her feet and prepared to run right back the way she had come when Isshin all but appeared at her side and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, stopping her. Isshin just shook his head at her glare. "He has to learn to fight his own battles Seras, you can't always be there to save him." He said looking a little pained himself as a crash echoed from the other end of the house. Seras stared at him incredulously for a moment.

"I will _**not**_let some damn hollow hurt Ichigo!" She snarled and twisted expecting him to drop her when she exerted some of her inhuman strength. Isshin just tightened his grip not letting go and looking vaguely annoyed at her squirming, Seras was dumbfounded.

"How the hell?" She muttered eyeing him like he was a poisonous snake, Isshin rolled his eyes.

"Seras, neither me nor my children are humans, though they don't know it, I would have thought you would have picked up on that by now, especially after meeting Kisuke." He said drily Seras blinked at him confused, he sighed. "Clearly your observational skills need work." He muttered drily she growled.

"Well your normal enough and the only odd thing about the kids is that they can see ghosts!" She snapped trying and failing once more to brake the grip the older man held on her neck. Isshin just snickered at this, looking highly amused.

"Thats because their still alive." He said brightly. "And I know how to disguise myself." He answered she paused eyeing him warily now.

"Then...what are you?" She asked hesitantly Isshin sighed and looked a bit annoyed.

"I don't think its time for you to know that Seras, but you'll find out eventually. I will tell you this however, Don't put a line between life and death, the border is as wide as it is vague, understand?" He asked Seras stared at him looking rather unsettled before nodding slowly. Apparently satisfied with that response Isshin released her. "Now I think it's been long enough, go make sure Ichigo hasn't gotten himself into too much trouble." She nodded sharply disregarding the dubious humanity of her relatives in favor of rescuing her trouble prone cousin.

"Yes Sir." She agreed and disappeared through the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- well what did you think? Review! And I hope my one reviewer from Georgia made it though that story in more or less one piece. ^-^


	5. Something Unheard

Quetzal - current timeline is about two weeks since Ichigo got his powers and the next hollow will be Grand Fisher.

Xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 - Something Unheard

Xxxxxxxxx

Although she didn't really want to admit it Seras was glade that Ichigo's latest 'adventure' had occurred during the day, and that she subsequently could not be there. The teen had been forced to chase a modified soul possessing his body around town all afternoon, and now the damn thing was possessing a stuffed lion. Seras wanted nothing more then to kill it violently after the third time it had tired to dive into her shirt. It had been two days since then and she was beginning to make some sense out of the memories she had stolen from rabbit lady. She waited patiently half awake in her coffin for the sun to set, she could sense Ichigo a few miles away killing hollows. She would go to him once she could leave the house, she had to tell him about what she had learned, about how that sword of his was a sword in only the barest sense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo sighed tiredly as he sliced through the 3rd hollow of the afternoon, the bastards were swarming today, he thought grumpily as Rukia barked orders at him from across the street. Ichigo waited as the Hollow faded away thankfully not summoning Hell again. He looked up trying to guess how long till sun set, Seras would start helping him then and get could get a rest. Rukia hated Seras even though even she hadn't really done anything to her since she had bitten her, and had tried to convince him more then once to kill her before she went on a rampage, Ichigo just though the Shinigami was being overly dramatic. Sure Seras was dangerous but she wasn't about to go on a rampage as well fed as she was. Seras had sat him down few days after he had found out she was a vampire and explained to him in no uncertain terms that she _was_ a monster, even as nice as she was, if she was badly injured or starving she _would _try to kill him and anything else with a heart beat in her immediate vicinity, if that ever happen he couldn't hesitate in killing her, she was already dead after all and she was telling him to do so if it came to that.

Rukia didn't seem to get that she wasn't about to attack them off handedly though, not that seras was doing anything to improve Rukia's opinion of her constantly reminding the shinigami about her having been 'dinner' and about how she tasted delicious. Ichigo smiled slightly at this before turning his attention back to said shinigami, she was frowning at her phone which thankful stayed silent. "Well that seems to be all of them for now." She finally pronounced snapping her phone close. By the time she had turned around Ichigo was two blocks away and still running. Rukia stared at the spot he had been for a moment before sighing and putting her phone away.

Ichigo stopped a few minutes later at the river setting down on stop of a parking garage to watch the sun set. A few minutes after the last of the light had left the sky a whisper of displaced air announced the arrival of a winged shadow that quickly melted back into the form of Seras. She sat down next to him without a word looking out over the now dark city as well. She had forgone her normal jeans and t-shirt tonight he noted. Taking in the black cargo pants and tank top she was wearing. "Its a beautiful night." She finally said he nodded, this was one of the few high points of being a substitute shinigami he had found. Sitting out on a moon lit night, invisible to all but a few, waiting for the hollows to strike, it brought home just what he had become, a _Death god_. As long as he held these powers he was something _other_, it made his blood hum and made wish he could fly like Seras could, he sighed a little sadly looking up at the crescent moon hanging in the sky. "Whats wrong?" She asked glancing over at him, he smiled wryly.

"I wish I could fly like you on a night like this." He said Seras looked thoughtful.

"Its something else." Seras agreed. "But we need to talk." She added turning to look at him seriously, he shot her a wary look.

"That doesn't sound good." He muttered Seras snorted.

"Its nothing to terrible just something I think you need to know." She answered Ichigo looked at her quizzically.

"And that would be...?" He asked Seras frowned.

"Its something I was able to sort out of those memories I was telling you about, did you ever wonder where that sword you use came from?" She asked Ichigo frowned thinking before realizing he _didn't_ know where it had come from.

"No...i never did." He answered Seras nodded.

"The simplest way I can come up with to explain this is that your sword is...well...alive." She said Ichigo blinked numbplused.

"Hu?" Seras nodded in understanding at his confusion and continued.

"ok a Shinigami sword is not just a piece of metal." She began. "Its...um...how to explain this." She muttered. "Ok its...a part of your soul, but, with a mind of its own." Ichigo stared at her an odd look on his face.

"but...if thats true why didn't Rukia say anything?" He asked puzzled Seras sighed internally, Ichigo was incredibly naive sometimes she thought.

"Maybe she thought it wasn't necessary, maybe she was going to later, but I'm telling you now so pay attention." She answered he nodded and she continued. "Anyways you need to learn to hear the sword, and learn his name, it will make you both much stronger. As I understand it your just def to him you need to listen, it could take a while."

"But...how the hell to I do something like that?" He asked annoyed she shrugged.

"Mediation apparently, just close your eyes and don't try to think of anything, just listen, focus on your heart beat or something. Now, I need to go hunting, I'll try to sift some more information out of those memories later, try to stay out of trouble alright." She said Ichigo nodded a deep frown on his face as he considered what he had just learned, this changed a few things, he thought as Seras leapt off the building dark wings cutting through the night once more. Ichigo watched her go turning back to his thoughts once she was out of sight, had there ever been any sign that his zanpoktou was in fact alive, and that he simply hadn't noticed he wondered?

(4 hours later)

Ichigo dragged his eyes open with a groan and stretched cracking his back, he wasn't entirely sure but he thought he had made some headway on talking to his Zanpoktou, he was at least fairly certain that neither he nor Seras were delusional at the very least. After the first three hours he had started picking up what seemed to be distinct emotions that weren't his own. They were faint but definitely there, it was a start though, and the blade agreed as far as he could tell, if the sense of relived amusement was any indication.

A distant screech caught his attention a moment later and he stood up quickly gaging where it had come from before jumping off the roof seeking it out, he would have to work talking to his Zanpoktou later he had work to do. In Ichigo's inner world an old, black cloaked man smiled faintly from his spot on a flag pole, he would have to thank that vampire when he had a chance for getting Ichigo's attention. Who knew how long it would have take to get through to him, as thick headed as he was, when he didn't even know there was anything to hear?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(three days later)

Seras twitched in her coffin it was midday but the chaos across town at the grave yard was beginning to wake her, a faint tracery of silver lines pulsed on her shoulder pulling her further into wakefulness despite the sun still being high in the sky. With a groan she cracked one eye open, silently cursing the hour, and pushed the lid of her coffin up, squinting at the faint grey light coming though the heavy shades. At least it looked like it was cloudy out, she thought, trying to cheer herself up. A massive wave of power rolled over her a moment later almost knocking her over, she looked sharply to the west where it had originated from. The power was undoubtably Ichigo's, but it was full of rage like she had never felt from him before. Without further delay she jumped out of her coffin snapping the window open and racing off over the roof tops, she would much rather fly,but unlike the others she was perfectly visible, so flying during the day would be a rather bad idea.

On the other side of town Ichigo all but snarled at the Hollow in front of him as the bastard mocked him about his mothers death. Crackles of black energy hissed around his zanpoktou echoing his anger. In a flash he shot forward slashing at the hollow cutting through the spiked hair and carving a gouge into its side, it screeched and leapt away more spikes shooting out at him. Ichigo snapped his zanpoktou up to block, the black energy vaporizing them as the neared him. The Hollow reeled in pain and Ichigo to the lull to dodg forward again, this time removing an arm from the monster

Ichigo ducked dodging under the Hollows remaining arm, it tripped staggering and he made another slash at its back. Grand Fisher however spun around far faster then he would have thought possible, its talons catching his side and sending him flying into a tree. Ichigo's vision grayed out for a moment as agony cut through him, his side leaking copious amounts of blood, he groaned and hauled himself to his feet in spite of this jumping unsteadily out of the way of another attack. "_ha!_" The hollow laughed. "_did you ever really think you could beat me?"_ It taunted, Ichigo glared at it and heaved the zanpoktou up again only for the hollow to be bowled over a moment later by a small black blur.

The hollow managed to throw the blur off at which point he identified it as Seras, he looked at her astonished, it was midday! What the hell was she doing here? He glanced up and saw it was cloudy out the low hanging thunder clouds threatening rain any moment, he had been to caught up chasing grand fisher to notice the change in weather. A scream of pain from the hollow drew his attention back to the fight, he had never really seen Seras fight before, and the sight was terrifying, even the hollow seemed unnerved at her ferocity. When he had seen her fight that one time when he had first gotten his powers, he had been to exhausted and overtaxed to really noticing anything but now…. Seras snarled showing off long fangs, her eyes glowing a deep mad red as the shadows writhed around her tearing at its sides as she attacked it from the front. "_what are you?"_ the hollow demanded. "_ You dare to interfere with my hunt little creature?" _ Seras stared at it for a moment before throwing her head back and laughing.

"Your hunt?" She asked a slightly crazed grin on her face. "The boy is _mine_,and _you _can't have him!" She leapt again the hollow tried to duck but Seras's talons caught the edge of its mask, she twisted using it as leverage and sank her fangs into it's throat. Grand Fisher howled and thrashed trying to tear her off with its one good arm, but it couldn't quite reach her. Ichigo watched tiredly as the monster that had stolen his mothers life met its end dissolving into light that was sucked into Seras's shadows, she hit the ground with a hiss and straightened and looking over at him. Blood ran from both sides of her mouth staining her pale skin red as her shadows drew back into her, she stared him down eyes glinting. "_mine!_" She muttered as Ichigo shifted warily tightening his grip on his zanpoktou, he didn't want to hurt Seras, but this looked like the blood lust she had told him about, it would be a minute before she came back to herself.

"Seras?" He asked hesitantly after a moment, not breaking eye contact, she blinked a little sanity working its way into her eyes at the sound of her name, she looked puzzled for a moment before taking in his wary stance and cringing.

"Shit, I didn't attack you did i?" She asked worriedly, he shook his head no.

"No, but I was beginning to worry for a second there. Oh and Seras?" He asked she tilted her head to the side looking inquisitive.

"Yes?" He answered he smiled faintly.

"Thanks,"

"For what, it was just another hollow wasn't it?" She asked confused.

"No, that was the hollow that killed my mother, I'd rather have killed him myself but your family to so I suppose it's alright." He said she shot a look back over at the spot the hollow had stood a dark look crossing her face.

"I know what you mean." She agreed with a sigh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are we hear again?" Asked Seras in a long suffering voice, Ichigo snorted sending her a sympathetic look as Orihime and Rukia laughed and acted like a pair of idiots, in other words not that different from everyone else there.

"Because Orihime bought me a ticket and you apparently wanted to suffer." He deadpanned you don't have to be here." He pointed out Seras sighed and nodded mournfully.

"But Ichigo I couldn't leave you here all alone with the big scary ghosts, you might get scared!" She mocked he just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his sisters and father. Seras, to be completely honest ,wasn't entirely sure why she was here, she just had a feeling that something significant was going to happen tonight, and that she had to be there. What that was she didn't know, but she couldn't let Ichigo get himself hurt if she could prevent it. She watched in bemused silence as the wannabe exorcist went about getting the crowd rilled up, she looked around a feeling of foreboding making her uncomfortable and spotted Kisuke near by with those to annoying kids of his. The supposed exorcist Kan'onji continued to squawk about the evil ghost. When said ghost actually appeared though...Seras knew that shit was about to hit the fan.(1)

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- (1) oh poor Seras you have no idea how right you are ^-^ can anyone name a reason why potentially ending up on international tv would be a bad thing? HAHA ^-^


	6. why me?

Quetzal - ya chapter 6! (bows) hope you all like it its a bit shorter then other chapters. I also now have a beta Matchstick800 who is working on the older chapters at the moment.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 - why me?

Xxxxxxxxxx

Yup she was right, that was for sure, thought Seras frustrated as the moron managed to turn the spirit into a hollow in under a minute after its appearance, but not before having the most completely inane argument with it. Ichigo had tried to intervene only to get caught by security and then get knocked out of his body by Kisuke. At which point he had grabbed the exorcist and hauled him into the building so the hollow would chase them and leave the crowd alone. Hearing it screech she cursed and dodged around security, unknowingly running right by the live news cameras in the process in her attempt to get around the other side of the building, only to be grabbed a moment later by Kisuke. Such a tiny glimpse of her should have come to nothing, but half a world away someone just happened to take notice.

Back inside the hospital Ichigo's limited patience was running short as he tired to get Kan'onji to understand the seriousness of the situation, something that was looking to be a lost cause. The amusement he could feel radiating off his Zanpoktou was not helping either, he was pretty sure the other was laughing at him. A minute later it seemed he had finally gotten though to the idiot when the hollow burst out of the floor. Ichigo reached up to grab the hilt of the zanpoktou but a flash of warning from it made him pause for a moment. The Hollow roared and slashed at him he ducked drawing his zanpoktou anyways the tip glancing off the wall in the process as he swung at the hollow. Ichigo might not be a genius but he understood that had he drawn his sword where he had been standing before it would have gotten lodged in the wall, the sense of approval he got at that thought confirmed he was correct. Ichigo sidestepped out of the way of another attack stabbing at the hollow as slashing wasn't really an option in the tight confines of the hall, he needed to force the fight outside, but where? There were spectators every where were would be safe, unless! Ichigo flicked a glance around before spotting a staircase just to the left of the hollow, the roof!

Ichigo spun managing an angled slash at the hollow taking advantage of the longer diagonal to avoid clipping the zanpoktou on the wall, and forced the hollow back several paces just enough to clear the path to the stairs, he reached back and grabbed Kan'onji by his jacket again dragging him along to the roof. He knew the hollow might not follow if he didn't, and as annoying as he was he couldn't let the moron get eaten. He ducked under a glob of something nasty and green looking as he hit the bottom of the stairs the exorcist yelling as he lost his staff to being glued to the wall by the stuff. Ichigo made a mental note to avoid getting hit by the stuff.

"Boy what are you doing!" Kan'onji yelled as they exited onto the roof, Ichigo tossed him off to the side before answering.

"Simple I couldn't swing my sword down there." He snapped not the least bit surprised when the hollow tore through the floor to get to them screaming about how hungry it was and how much it hurt. Ichigo winced in sympathy for the agony the creature was in, but he didn't let it slow him down as he attacked once more, trusting his Zanpoktou to give him some kind of warning if he was about to make to severe of a blunder like in the hall again. After that the fight only lasted a minute before the hollow collapsed to the ground a cut going clean through its mask. It took all of Ichigo's will power not to bludgeon the exorcist over the head when he ran up crowing about how he (ichigo) had destroyed the monster. "stop laughing." Ichigo said flatly not taking his eyes off the hollow. Kan'onji looked at him confused.

"Why not boy? You beat the monster!" He asked puzzled "You should get _more_ excit..." he stopped mid sentence as the hollow started to dissolve a look of horrified shock crossing his face as its form disappeared to show the human it had once been. "No...it...can't be...He's the one I!"

"Thats called a 'hollow'" Ichigo said quietly turned away as the light of the dissolving spirit faded away. "When the chain attached to a ghosts chest comes off and a hole open's...the ghost becomes an unreasoning monster, a 'hollow'"

"A hole..in the chest..it can't be..what have I been doing all these years?" He collapsed to his knees "I am ashamed of myself." He muttered Ichigo looked back at him his expression a little softer then It had been, he understood, he hadn't known at first either what the hollows really were, but at least he hadn't been _creating_ them by accident.

"Hay, thats enough cryin' for now, everyone's waiting for ya." He said finally taking pity on the man, Kan'onji looked up and heard the crowd shouting his name on the ground, he got up and looked over the edge. Ichigo smirked looking over at him. "Whats wrong? Given 'em what they want. Thats a _hero's _job, ain't it?"

"Boy..." He sighed and walked to the edge he paused for a moment before making his usual over excited cheer and yelling " Mission complete!" At the ecstatic crowd he looked down at them for another moment before speaking again to Ichigo. "Boy, that was a superb fight. I admire you courage and wit..as well as your strength. Please lend me your strength again in the future." He said holding out his hand Ichigo hesitated only get a mental nudge of encouragement from his Zanpoktou he sighed looking uncertain.

"Well, if it's only once in a while." He finally relented taking his hand and shaking on it.

"Right, then from now on...YOUR MY NUMBER 1 STUDENT!" Kan'onji yelled happily Ichigo face faulted.

"I GOT DEMOTED!" He thought outraged as his zanpoktou laughed at his new plight, a moment later he realized that he wasn't simply feeling amusement he was actually hearing the other laugh..this revelation was echoed by a flash of surprise form the blade followed by what could only have been an attempt to actually talk to him, he mentally strained his ears trying to hear the other, but all he could make out was a faint static, he could tells its was words, but he just couldn't quite make out anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisuke was truly beginning to worry about Isshin's pet vampire, the creature had been acting more and more like an over protective mother hen where Ichigo and the girls were concerned. That wasn't really a bad thing overall, and he couldn't pretend to be an expert on vampire behavior seeing as he had only one example of a real one, but it just seemed at odds for the species. Maybe that was just her, and she was afraid of loosing her new family after her old one had turned on her with the exception of her master. That mark on her shoulder though, he frowned down at her seeing the faint silvery lines half covered by her black tank top. That worried him, the reiatsu he felt from it creeped him out, he rarely found anything that could truly be described as evil, not even hollows felt like this thing did, nor did Seras's own reiatsu. The power in it seemed to grow the more Ichigo was in danger, at which point Seras would go a bit over protectively nuts, it would then fade when the danger had passed becoming barely visible, it had to be connected to her behavior somehow.

The cheering of the crowd made him look up to see Kan'onji waving down at the crowd and yelling that the monster was gone, he snorted unimpressed at the man, but please Ichigo was able to defeat the hollow easily without getting the bystanders hurt. "DAMIT LET GO!" Snarled Seras from where she was trapped in his arms, he looked down at her with a grin.

"Whats wrong Bat chan you don't like me any more?" he asked sending her a fake hurt look, she growled eyes glowing red, and he let her go trying not to make it seem like he was in a hurry to do so. For all that he had fought things that were far more deadly something about Seras's made him nervous.

Seras for her part was ready to strangle the annoying shop keeper when he finally let her go, he reminded her far to much of her master sometimes except not as insane. That was probably a good thing though, she wasn't certain if the world could survive two of them. She huffed glaring at him before looking back at the hospital seeing Ichigo jump down from the roof without even stumbling and made his way over to them looking like he couldn't decide if he was annoyed or happy.

"Your alright?" Asked Seras he nodded smirking.

"Hell ya, made another break through tonight." He said grinning Seras looked please at this.

"Fantastic." She agreed.

"A break thought hu? On what?" Asked Kisuke Ichigo shot him a look apparently just noticing him.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded looking irritated Kisuke blinked looking a bit taken aback before grinning snapping his fan open to hid his smile.

"Who me? Why I am merely Urahara Kisuke!" He gave a sketchy half bow. "your friendly local shop keeper." He said brightly Ichigo stared at him incredulous not believing it for a second, Seras snickered.

"Don't believe a word he says Ichigo, he's the one who got that false body for rabbit lady, he not human, though I'm not sure _what_ he is." She said Ichigo glanced her way and nodded looking thoughtful. Kisuke mean while was giving Seras a hurt look.

"But Bat-chan!" He said dramatically. "How could you say such terrible things about poor little me?" Seras looked at him unimpressed.

"One wonders." She said drily looking back at Ichigo Kisuke let his act drop a bit looking back at Ichigo as well.

"But truly, what break though?" He asked Ichigo hesitated and shot a look at Seras who shrugged at him.

"Well, Seras found out that the Zanpoktou are alive and that I should be able to talk to it, so I'v been trying to and have been making some progress." He answered haltingly, it took much of Kisuke's hard one self control to not show his surprise at this, he was trying to talk to his zanpoktou, and was making progress?

"How well can you hear him?" He asked feigning minor curiosity Ichigo frowned.

"Well, mostly just emotions, its like playing charades half the time, but I could almost hear him earlier, I could tell it was words but I couldn't actually hear what he was saying, just that he was saying something, that was better then before." He answered.

"Indeed?" Kisuke asked brightly. "Well thats wonderful! Keep at it you'll get it eventually!" He added brightly trying not to think about just how fast Isshin's sons powers were growing.

Half a world away someone was already getting on a plane before the live show had even ended, moonlight glinted off his glasses as he grinned.(1)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm laughing right now because you all think you know who that is..haha ^_^ any guess's?

Ps who should Seras be paired with? Put in anyone you want _**except**_** Ichigo, Alucard, renji, and Pip. **They are not choices ^-^ review! It makes me happy!


	7. The Angel of Death

Quetzal - well here you go chapter 7! And 3000 words long too! ^-^ I hope you like it!

Xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7 - The Angel of Death

Xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ichigo had found out what his zanpoktou really was and was trying to talk to it? She cursed that damn vampire for complicating things like this, she had her reasons for not telling the boy! Not the least of which was that her powers would fade from him in a matter of a month or two, he would get to know the zanpoktou just in time to lose it, she had heard of zanpoktou being completely destroyed before and their wielders going insane because they couldn't stand to be alone. Ichigo had done to much good to suffer like that, so she hadn't told him, you couldn't miss what you never had.

Now that damn vampire had ruined that though, and to make matters even worse her own powers were refusing to come back, if anything they had faded further! Kisuke hide his grin behind his fan not wanting the younger death god any angrier at him then she already was, he did so love poking holes in well laid plans, badly laid ones even more so. Did she really think that the boy would lose his powers and everything would go back to normal? Poor girl was delusional that was for sure. Legal SNAFU aside, even when her powers did fade from Ichigo, the boy was a born shinigami, a rarity of untold proportions, his powers would sleep until a sufficient shock woke them again. Then he would be back right where he had left off.

People like Ichigo were the real reason shinigami were so heavily restricted In going to the real world, and why trying to start a new life there was so heavily punished. They were absurdly powerful from the get go and evolved at a rate that was frightening to most others. Soul society would have a fit if they learned that there were not one but _three_ born shinigami in Karakura. Luckily Yuzu had the spiritual sensitivity of a door mouse and would likely never show any odd abilities until she died. Karin on the other hand was a completely different story, she was just as powerful as her brother, her reiatsu was just instinctually suppressed almost completely, she seemed had gotten Ichigo's share of that particular ability.

Karin's own abilities would probably wake inside of a month with her constant exposure to Ichigo's own now released wild reiatsu. Even standing in the same room as the boy was like standing next to a raging wild fire, and like that fire, he warped anything exposed to him for to long. Isshin's own returning powers were another result of that, but that was a story for another time.

"Well then Rukia-chan!" He said brightly catching her attention. "There is not much reason for you to be here any longer so shoo!" He said waving at her, she huffed glaring at him menacingly.

"I'm not done yet." She snapped pulling her soul phone out. "There's something wrong with this thing, it keeps registering hollows and then theres nothing there!" She finished looking annoyed..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(the next day)

Seras growled as someone pried the lid off her of coffin letting bright day light filter in. "If you don't have a damn good reason for waking me up in the middle of the day I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully." She hissed upon identifying the offending person as Isshin, the man sighed.

"I need your help." He said tartly Seras raised an eye brow.

"What happened?" She asked puzzled.

"You remember that Quincy I told you about last night? The one thats been causing problems for Ichigo and Rukia?" At Seras's nod he continued. "He decided to challenge Ichigo to a contest to see who could kill the most hollows." Seras stared at him mystified and annoyed.

"You woke me up for that?" She asked with a raised eye brow Isshin rolled his eyes.

"No, I woke you up to help deal with the hundreds of hollow currently running around town because the brat got the bright idea to use hollow bait to make the fight more interesting." He answered.

"He _what?" _She squawked sitting up sharply.

"You heard me, now _I_ can't help, but Ichigo's going to need back up, and as much as I know you hate daylight you can survive it for a while right?" He asked she hesitated.

"For about an hour or two ya." She sighed and stood up knowing she couldn't afford to wast time if the situation was as serious as the crazy old man was making it out to be. Seras stretched out her senses looking for the power that she knew to be Ichigo. Locating it at the center of a mass of hollow's she took off for the next largest concentration of the monsters, a faint grin on her face, she wasn't even going to have to hunt tonight with _this_ buffet. Isshin watched her go glade he could count on her to help Ichigo while he was still unable to.

"_We could probably manage it you know."_ Whispered a voice in his mind, he smiled slightly at this.

"You know as well as I do that the drain would destroy you right now if I tried that Engetsu." He answered. "Plus Ichigo can take care of himself, with Seras helping he'll be in no real danger."

"_If you say so Isshin."_ Was the sad response Isshin sighed.

"We'll get our chance to help my friend, just not right now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was pissed. Ok, he could get the whole honor and pride thing, but Ishida had crossed the damn line when he put the town in danger, he had already run across the soulless bodies of three people he hadn't been fast enough to save. With only him and archery boy there was no way they were going to be able to get all the damn things before a lot of people died, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try. He wasn't the only one angry either rage radiated off the zanpoktou in his hands, crackles of black energy flickering across the surface from time to time.

Ichigo glanced to the west as he felt the now familiar dark glow of Seras's power wake, her energy would disappear when she slept so he knew that the odds were slightly more in their favor now, 3 to a fuck load of hollows now rather then only 2, it was something. The young Shinigami twisted tearing through a pair of hollows that had tried to sneak up behind him with ease. These had to some of the weakest hollows he had ever fought, but there were so damn many of them he just couldn't keep up, he growled spotting Ishida's power ahead of him and took of in that direction killing everything in his path as he went.

"Ishida!" He roared as he came to a stop a few feet away Rukia who had been arguing with him looked startled at the rage on Ichigo's face.

"Whats the matter Shinigami? Pissed your loosing?" Taunted the Quincy Ichigo snarled.

"You fucking IDIOT!" Do you have any idea how many people have died because of this stunt of yours?" He yelled Ishida looked confused.

"What are you talking about I'v not let anyone die!" He snapped

"I passed at least 6 people on the way here who have been killed by the hollows _**YOU**_called here with your damn bait! I don't give a damn if you've got a problem with me, but letting innocent people get hurt because of _revenge_ or your damn _PRIDE_ is crossing the line!" He yelled Ishida looked a little uncertain.

"Your lying, I'v killed every hollow and protected the people here!" He answered Ichigo glared.

"You know what? Fuck it, I don't have time to argue with you if I'm going to have any chance of saving anyone." He spat and took off again running into the nearby park and another group of hollows. Ishida stared after him in shock Rukia watched him a flat look on her face.

"Just remember that every death on this day is your fault boy, now stop standing around and help!" She snapped he shot a look her way his expression becoming unreadable, he nodded shortly and ran after Ichigo.

Seras was having a blast, it was times like this she thought she might at least partly understand her old master. Killing like this, the challenge, was like nothing else to her, she loved it. Even in the bright sunlight her shadows snapped coils of darkness out of corners dragging hollows away and consuming them as she ripped others apart with her claws draining them she had killed at least 2 dozen of the monsters, more then she had in the last three weeks alone.

Seras laughed and lunged at the next hollow only for it to explode before she could even reach it, she paused, looking at the quickly vanishing remains of the hollow, a mildly miffed expression on her face. A familiar chuckle sounded behind her making her freeze in place. _Oh SHIT!_ She thought wondering what her chances of escaping were, she knew she was far faster and stronger then she had once been but still...Deciding to face the music instead of running like a coward she turned to see who was behind her, her eyes widened slightly when she saw it was indeed who she thought it was, sunlight glinted off his glasses as he smiled at her.

"Hello again Seras." He said amused. Seras sighed looking resined.

"Hello Walter" She answered, the old butler smiled faintly looking amused.

"Indeed Miss Victoria, it is wonderful to see you again, I'm please to see your doing well." He agreed amiably Seras eyed him a little oddly.

"Right, so, are you here to kill me?" She asked tearing though a pair of hollows that had begun to creep up behind her with her shadows without even looking. Walter smiled a little sardonically.

"Of course not my dear, I have no desire to do so, and no orders to do so."

"Oh? Then why are you here? I doubt its just chance that you happened to be in the same town half a world away from Britain as me."

"On indeed its not chance, I happened to catch sight of you last night on that exorcist show while I was flipping though the channels, how surprised I was to see you run past the camera! I requested a few days off and came to see how you were Miss Victoria." Seras stared at him a bit bemused making a note to avoid cameras from now on.

"Hu...you picked a hell of a time to visit Walter." She answered drily he smirked.

"So it would seem." He agreed looking around at the mass of monsters now surrounding them kept at bay by Seras's shadows. "Would you like some help with that?" He asked Seras snorted grinning at him.

"Oh by all means have at it Walter, just be careful, were not the only ones killing them, I doubt you want to harm the other by accident either."

"But of course, but why even mention it?" He asked a but puzzled her grin widened.

"Because in your terms he's what I suppose you could call an Angel, not that he looks like one." She added looking thoughtful. Walter stared at her for a moment stunned, surely she was joking, he thought. "But anyways." She continued enjoying the stunned silence. "I believe we have a job to do Walter maybe ill introduce you after the fight, he is my cousin after all." With that she leapt into a mass of hollows which shrieked as they were torn apart, the noise shook Walter out of his surprise and with a flick of his wrist the hollows that had lunged for him while he was distracted were torn apart by his wires.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo stared up at the massive hollow slowly tearing a hole in the sky, he didn't know what the hell that thing was, but he would have to be an idiot to not know it was bad news, at least he and Ishida had come to something of an understanding. Said Quincy looked just as worried about the giant hollow. "That Hollow bait _couldn't _have summoned something like this." He muttered sounding horrified, a sudden hiss drew their attention back to their immediate soundings just as the wall of smaller hollow leapt at them. They brought their weapons up to fend them off only for the hollows to be cut down by a wave of cannon fire. They turned to see a little girl holding a rocket launcher of some kind.

"Hello." She said quietly with a slight bow, within moments all the hollows in their immediate vicinity had been torn apart, Ichigo couldn't bring himself to feel surprised when the hat wearing shop keeper from a few days before appeared with his annoying fan.

"Kurosaki-san, we came to save you!" He said happily Ichigo rolled his eyes and the two kids promptly went back to killing hollows, the man just smiled waving that fan of his. "We'll take the small fry. So, Kurosaki-san, you can concentrated on fighting _him."_He said pointing too the hollow that had just ripped open the sky. "Go on." He added when Ichigo didn't move. "There's no time for flapping you gums"

Ichigo _really_ didn't like the way the old man was smirking, the 'I know something you don't know' air pissing him off. "_Do not falter now Ichigo!"_ Said a voice in his mind as he turned and looked up at the hollow uncertainly, he would have jumped if he hadn't been half expecting something odd to happen. He didn't have time to stop and figure out why he could hear it now, so he raced off trying to get a bit closer to the massive hollow to attack it.

"Ya I know." He muttered earning a startled silence from the blade.

"_Can you truly hear me?"_ He asked surprised.

"Ya I can hear you." He though back dodging through the park as a ball of red energy began to collect on the hollows mask. "But we don't really have time to celebrate at the moment." He snapped taking the new development in stride.

"_Quite." _Was the bemused response. Ichigo's eyes widened a bit as the hollow looked down at him and fired, the bolt of corrupted red energy screaming towards him, he snapped his zanpoktou up somehow managing to block the beam. Agony burned though him, but he didn't let up and continued to block the beam of red energy the hollow had fired off, he knew if it got by him a rather large chunk of the city was going to go up in flames. "_Ichigo!"_ He twitched and almost lost his balance as yell, but given the current situation he couldn't exactly stop and chat. "_You won't be able to hold that off at your current level Ichigo! Let me help!"_ He called again.

"How?" He ground out, the blast pushing him back another inch.

"_Normally you wouldn't be able to use my power without knowing my name, but you are strong enough to survive doing so I believe."_ Was the prompt answer. "_Lend me your power and force him back!" _Ichigo hesitated for a moment a little uncertain about this, but he knew he could trust the spirit, so he tried to focus his power into the zanpoktou, it felt like he was forcing acid through his veins from his heart to the blade, he could feel the concern radiating off the spirit at the pain he was putting him though to do this, but they had little choice if they were going to survive. Ichigo could feel the energy building in the blade as more and more of his power poured into it, how he knew when it was enough he wasn't really certain but he did.

Ichigo shifted his balance and pushed with everything he had, for an instant the beam didn't budge then in a flash it was blasted back an arc of white energy tearing up the side of the hollow making it scream. Ichigo collapsed gasping as most of the power they had tried to focus into the attack backlashed on them, the zanpoktou in his hand glowing white hot and seeming to warp slightly as pain burned through them both, the last thing he saw before falling unconscious was an enraged Seras racing towards him.

Seras had arrived just in time to see Ichigo take the hit and subsequently return it, but like anyone else with halfway decent sensing abilities (essentially everyone present _but_ Ichigo) she had felt most of the power he had tried to throw at it snap back on him causing him to collapse screaming. Seras launched herself forward trying to figure out how to help, and drain away the power burning him alive from the inside out. Without even pausing she dove at him sinking her fangs into his neck and letting his power pour into her. This would have worked just fine and left both her and Ichigo unharmed if not with one killer headache, but Seras had made a mistake when she had landed, she had put a hand on the panicking Zanpoktou. Taking advantage of the connection and half formed binding seal on the young Draculina, he forced his own and Ichigo's power into it warping and changing it to suit their needs, binding Seras and Ichigo's power together and allowing the overload to drain away harmlessly into the void of vampresses own power. Seras shuddered in pain before collapsing bonelessly on top of Ichigo. On her shoulder a black seal faded into existence baring only a superficial resemblance to her masters.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal - TADA! ^-^ now everything is set up for the real party to begin!


	8. The Dark Side of the Moon

Quetzal - and heres chapter 8! A little shorter today but I couldn't resist ending it where I did (Smiles ominously) Anyway, I hope you like it. Oh and I'v made Zangetus a little more..hm...sarcastic? It seemed to fit his normal attitude (which I didn't want to change _to_ much) but he so two dimensional in the anime and such I wanted to give him a little more character since he's going to be a major one in this story!

Well onward then and feel free to curse my soul at the end! HAHAHAHAHAH!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 - Dark side of the Moon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zangetsu waited patiently for his wielder to wake, he knew this was his fault, he had tried to push Ichigo to far to fast, and the entire situation had blown up in their faces quite literally, he glanced over to the left at the rolling shadows that now consumed the base's of the sky scrapers that made up Ichigo's mind, the first dozen or so stories had disappeared into their grasp when he had bound them to the vampire. Through no fault of their own, both of their chaotic, corrosive powers were warping their respective natures, trying to find an equilibrium of some kind. The backlash itself had done a significant amount of damage as well, the windows in almost all of the skyscrapers were cracked to some degree and many looked a bit scorched

Almost the moment the seal had stabilized he had pulled Ichigo into his inner world to save him from some of the pain the back lashed energy had caused him. Hence why he found himself sitting on the ground, Ichigo resting half in his lap unconscious, he smiled down at this stubborn young wielder, it was hard to believe sometimes that he was only 15. "You've slept long enough Ichigo." He said quietly. "It's time to wake." Ichigo twitched slightly but seemed unwilling to leave the painless dark of sleep. "Ichigo." He repeated drily, with a slight groan the orange haired boy cracked his eyes open, making Zangetsu smile faintly.

"Wha...?" He winced at the bright light that met his eyes upon waking.

"Nice of you to join me Ichigo." Zangetsu said amused the boy blinked up at him confused.

"Who...?" He asked confused Zangetus looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"I should think you know who I am Ichigo." He answered drily.

"Uh...Oh!" A look of understanding crossed the boys face as he recognized the voice he had only heard for the first time a short while before"Your my Zanpoktou!" He said Zangetsu nodded a faint smile on his face.

"Indeed Ichigo." He agreed Ichigo grinned a bit tiredly.

"Nice to finally talk to you but...where are we?" He asked looking around puzzled.

"This is your inner world, the deepest part of your soul, it is where I live."

"Hm...Why is it _sideways?_" He asked getting up with a wince and looking around, Zangetus quirked an eye brow standing as well.

"It was like that when I first awoke here, its possible your just odd." He answer smoothly.

"Wha...HAY!" Ichigo glared at him as the spirit smirked. "Very funny." He snarked

"I thought so." Agreed the zanpoktou amused, the spirit was silent for a moment before speaking once more. "You did well earlier." He said Ichigo blinked confused.

"Earlier? What happened?" He asked Zangetsu looked up at the cloudy blue sky for a moment before answering.

"We attacked the hollow, remember?" Ichigo frowned for a moment before nodding. "Though we were successful in forcing it to retreat, our attack backfired on us, you were harmed and would have died had Seras not tired to save you. I tried to help as well and although what I did worked...I may very well have caused more problems then I solved." He added tiredly Ichigo merely looked puzzled.

"Uh...What did you do?" He asked not entirely sure he wanted to know, the spirit winced slightly at the question.

"I used the partial seal on Seras power that was left behind by her masters blood, and warped it, binding her to you in the process."

"What? _Why?"_ Asked Ichigo startled and a bit horrified. Seras had told him about her master before and about the seal that had enslaved him, he wanted nothing to do with something like that.

"Calm yourself Ichigo, I only used the original seal as a base, and though it was a rather hurried job, you'll find it bears little resemblance to the affects of the original. You do not control her, not like the other seal would. I am uncertain really of exactly how it will behave though, modifying an existing seal like that can have..._unforeseen_ consequences.(1)" He finished.

"What kind of consequences?" He asked tensely.

"For the most part that remains to be seen, but there is _that_." Zangetus said pointing 'down' at the shadowed streets. Ichigo looked in the indicated direction and blinked looking taken aback at the rolling darkness.

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

"That is the representation here of the power you absorbed from Seras upon the formation of the seal, she received some of your own as well, I'm uncertain what it means at this point. You may gains some of her abilities or new ones of your own we will have to wait and see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seras groaned and cracked her eyes open looking around herself in confusion, wondering where the hell she was. Dark tree loomed up around her partly blocking out the light of a bright full moon that hung far larger in the sky then it ever could in the real world above her. After a moment she pulled herself silently to her feet looking though the dark undergrowth for a clue as to how she had arrived here. When nothing presented itself, she moved into the shadowed trees feeling strangely at home in this place, she felt like nothing could possibly harm her here. After a few minutes she paused tilting her head to the side before looking sharply to her left, a pair of gold eyes glinted back at her with amusement from the darkness between the trees, for some reason she couldn't see though the shadows though. Ever since she had learned to use her vampiric senses properly the darkness had been no to barrier to her, so why couldn't she see what that was? In a flash the eyes vanished with a slight hiss of disturbed leaves Seras giving chase without pause. Over the next hour the creature led her on a chase threw the forest giving her only the occasional glimpse of its form in patches of moonlight.

Finally, she burst out of the undergrowth and skidded to a halt as she took in the beautiful creature standing in the center of the clearing. It was a fox, but the size of a horse with two tails waving lazily in the air behind it. The fox was mostly black in color with a sort of collar of white fur around its neck, both of the two tails ended in white as well. On its head was a white bone mask, looking rather like a smooth helmet reach to the bottom of its jaw and wrapped around the back of the head with two holes for a pair of long ears to poke through, but that left its snout and face uncovered. Several minutes passed with neither seras nor the fox breaking eye contact before finally the fox bowed slightly. _"Its nice to finally meet your Seras." _It said amusement glittering in its eyes, Seras frowned looking a bit uncertain.

"Who are you?" She asked the fox looked quizzically.

_"How are you worthy to know who I am, when you don't even know who you are? As to _what_ I am, well, that is simple enough. I am your zanpoktou." _Seras stared at the fox in confusion.

"Hows that possible? I'm a vampire! Not a Shinigami!" She snapped tensely ready to fight with this creature that would claim something like that. The fox merely sighed looking amused.

"_But what _is_ a vampire Seras?"_ She asked smoothly flicking a tail in emphasis, Seras frowned.

"What do you mean, what is a vampire?" She answered uncertainly.

"_Its simple enough little Draculina."_ The fox drawled making Seras bristle, only her master was aloud to call her that! "_A vampire is a cursed soul yes? But in what way is that soul cursed? Think little Draculina for a moment of your nature, if you didn't 'know' you were a vampire then what would you say you were?"_ Seras stared at her for several minutes trying to figure out what the fox meant by that. Her nature? Well she was a creature of the night for all that she could survive a little in the day if needed, she drank the blood of others to live, and stole their souls if she killed them adding their power to her own, she could manipulate the shadows and though she kept it her form was not that of a human, but, what else did that..._no._ She snapped her eyes up to stare at the fox in shocked surprised, it couldn't possibly mean what she thought it did...could it?

The Foxes smiled widened even further. _"So you begin to understand little Draculina, what is a vampire?" _Seras stared at her a little shaken, every time she though she knew what she was, something came along to throw it all on its head again, she took a deep breath and spoke hoping that she hadn't guessed correctly she didn't want her world thrown off the deep end again.

"A vampire...Is a kind of Hollow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal-ANNNNNDDD CUT! (bows) thanks you for flying 'the spirit of cliffhangers' airlines we hope to get back to you sometime next week after finals! Doesn't that sound lovely? ^_^ (Cackles)

_(feels pity)_

_Oh alright heres a present _

acer-kaze dot deviantart dot com/#/d3fwkqs

_This is a picture of seras's new seal and if you want an additional spoiler theres a picture of seras and her Shikai on there as well! _

_See ya!_

1 - Understatement of the century (Laughs)


	9. That was unexpected

Quetzal - Hello and here is chapter 9! I hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 - That was unexpected...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The fox stared at her for several moments before smiling once more and nodding. "_That is fundamentally correct my dear."_ She answered.

"Ok...but what does this mean for me?" Seras asked the fox sighed slightly looking thoughtful.

"_A vampire is a kind of hollow just as you guessed, the curse Is that when the person dies they remain trapped in their bodies however the broken soul chain continues to corrode and will eventually disappear. Most probably wouldn't notice when a vampires soul go's from a plus to a hollow as they are already insane most however had a powerful soul when you were turned, thats why you were so reluctant to hunt, you were essentially still a human up until a few months ago when you master freed you, even then, you kept your mind and have since been evolving. Your quite lucky really, only a Vampire could probably survive becoming a Gillian with their mind intact.(1)" _the cherisher cat grin somehow didn't seem the least bit out of place on the foxes face. Seras just blinked, she had of course learned over time what the different kinds of hollow were from Rukia's memories...but a _Gillian?_ She couldn't possibly be that strong!

"So...I'm a hollow then...but that still doesn't explain you! Hollows don't have zanpoktou!" Seras argued looking frustrated, the fox yawed and gave her a lazy look.

"_Yes, they can."_ she answered boardly. "_Your not a normal hollow though, not anymore."_ She turned then and started walking away. _"Come I'll show you what has changed." _Seras frowned before following, several minutes later they came to a black abyss at the base of a cliff. Seras shot the fox a look wondering what this was. "_This forest is essentially your mind the deepest part of your soul, this is why you can speak to me here. _That_ is a bridge." _She indicated the abyss seras gave her a dubious look at this.

"It doesn't look like a bridge." She responded drily the fox snickered.

"_I know!" _She agreed happily Seras sighed.

"As you were saying?" She said instead of trying to pound the annoying creatures head in.

"_Ah yes, as I was saying this is a bridge. A bridge to another soul, your cousin Ichigo's soul to be specific." _Seras stared at her confused once more.

"Ichigo's soul? How is that possible? Why?" She demanded the fox looked quizzically.

"_When he was dieing from that backlash you tried to drain his power to save him, you made the mistake of touching his zanpoktou when you did so, he was panicking and used the Hellsing curse in your blood to bind you to Ichigo to drain off the power faster." _The color, what there was of it, drained from Seras's face as panic over took her mind, memories from Alucard of being trapped by the seal pushed themselves to the front of her mind intensifying the worry into terror. The Fox zanpoktou looked startled by the reaction, and stepped closer to the shivering wide eyed vampire. "_Seras? Seras its alright, he would never harm you, you know that!" _The zanpoktou tried to reassure her. Seras shuddered trying to pull her self out of the memories that she knew weren't her's. After a few minutes her eyes refocused on the fox zanpoktou, she still looked mildly freaked out but at least she wasn't panicking now. "_You know him Seras, why would he harm you or try to control you like the Hellsings would? Its not in his nature!"_ She said sharply Seras nodded a little shakily the fear still a sharp echo in her mind.

"I...know its just..." She shrugged the fox nodded its expression softening a bit.

"_I do understand Seras I am a part of your soul, in a way I AM you, if anyone could ever truly understand you its me." _The fox then turned to look at the black abyss once more. "_Now why don't we go see how Ichigo's doing? All you have to do is jump it'll do the rest."_ She said before leaping off the edge Seras hesitated for a moment before following letting herself fall into the dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo blinked a bit bemused as Seras picked herself up off the ground and took off after the laughing kitsune she had just appeared out of the shadows with, the fox had taken the change in gravity without missing a beat but Seras wasn't so lucky having done a roadrunner mid air before falling on her ass. The zanpoktou next to him seemed amused by their antics as well, an almost imperceptible smile on his face. "SERAS, STOP IT!" Yelled Ichigo, the vampire skidded to a halt nearby with a startled screech looking like something had just grabbed her instead of her willingly stopping. Ichigo blinked startled and felt burning heat on his shoulder he winced at the pain and grabbed his arm nearly collapsing as the burning grew worse. Abruptly the pain ceased and Seras fell over looking pissed, she jumped back to her feet and snarled at him her eyes blazing a mad red. Ichigo was taken aback what had just happened, how...then he remembered and shot a look at his Zanpoktou, he looked rather grave.

_"It would appear that the modified seal still allows you control over her to some extent, but at a cost. I do believe your going to have to fight her if you wish to survive." He said shortly _

"What why?" he demanded. "It was an accident and its not like I'd do it to her intentionally!" He said sourly the zanpoktou just sighed.

"_Whether knowingly or not you have tried to control her Ichigo. A creature such as her will only follow someone stronger them themselves, unless you can prove to her that you are the stronger she will kill you, it doesn't matter right now that your her cousin, her instinct controls her right now."_ Ichigo opened his mouth to argue again only to catch a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, he twisted drawing his sword from his back and only barely managed to keep Seras's claws from ripping his throat out. Zangetsu watched worriedly as Ichigo fought the enraged vampire.

"_They'll be fine." _Said the fox zanpoktou as it sat down next to him, watching the fight with interest. "_They will both be stronger for it, though I do believe your wielder is going to need your name if he is to walk away from this battle."_ Zangetsu glanced back at the fight and saw that the fox was indeed correct, the boy was beginning all but chased around his own mind by the vampire, he frowned and disappeared.

Ichigo cursed and dodged under Seras claws once more having given up trying to reason with her, he hated to admit it but his zanpoktou was right the only way they were leaving alive was if he could beat Seras. _"What are you doing?"_ His zanpoktou asked sharply in his mind, he paused before twisting once more into motion to dodge another of Seras's attacks. "_Why do you run Ichigo? You still have not called me."_ Ichigo slowed down listening Seras hissed and backed off for a moment wary, something was different now. "_Face forward, Ichigo. You should be able to hear it now. That which blocks your ears is worthless fear._ _Your enemy is one, you are one. What is there to fear?" _He said flatly Ichigo found himself agreeing. "_Cast off your fear!" _Ichigo brought his sword up as if in a trance. "_Look Forward!"_Seras frowned the mad glint leaving her eyes a bit a she tensed. Well aware something big was going on."_Go Forward!" _She leapt back, the fox looking on a smile on its face as a strange looking blade appeared in Seras's hands at her unconscious call. "_Never stand still!" _In the real world tessi was forced to create a barrier around Seras and Ichigo's sleeping forms as both of their reiatsu's spiked wildly._ "Retreat and you will age! Hesitate and you will die...SHOUT! MY NAME IS...!"_

_ "_**ZANGETSU!" **Yelled Ichigo spinning a massive blast of reiatsu surrounding him and hiding him from sight for a moment. Seras dug her own blade into the side of the building to keep herself from being blown away by the explosion a startled look on her face. When the dust and power finally settled it revealed Ichigo looking unchanged except for the blade in his hands. A massive cleaver like sword glinted dangerously. Seras only had a moment to take in the appearance of the blade before he charged, her eyes widened, but she never even got the chance to move as he hit, the blade slicing deeply into her side blasted her away and demolishing a building as she went.

Seras groaned and kicked a slab of concrete off herself only to freeze as something cold touched her throat, she glanced up to meet Ichigo's eyes, he glared down at her the threat obvious. After a moment of staring at each other the mad glint left Seras's eyes and she blinked looking at him intently before smirking. "Not bad." She said blandly he blinked and looked at her confused, she just rolled her eyes. "Are you going to help me up master or just stare at me all day?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walter sighed as the other man, Urahara, headed to one of the back rooms of the little shop to check on Seras and Ichigo. Things had gotten interesting an hour before as both of their powers had threatened to rip the room they were in apart. They had since gone back to normal, or as close to normal as things got around here. If you had told him yesterday that he would be having tea with what was apparently an angel and keeping and eyes on another angel and a young vampire, he would have recommended said person be sent to the psych ward. But here he was, sitting next to a very unassuming young girl as she waited for her 'apprentice' to wake up.

The girl, Rukia, shot him a look out of the corner of her eye, she seemed a bit nervous of him really. "Now Walter-San." Said the shop keeper brightly as he reappeared from the back room. "I believe you should tell us how that seal works hai?" He asked with false cheer, the harsh glint in his eyes promised pain if a sufficient answer was not provided. Walter stared him down for a moment unwilling to let someone easily 40 years his junior intimidate him(2), Urahara's smirk just widened.

"Yes well, thats not really something I can tell you as I don't know_ how_ it works, I _can_ of course tell you what it does from what I have observed though." The shopkeeper nodded looking happy.

"Very good Walter-San!" He chirped Walter resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the mans antics.

"From what I have seen of the seals on Seras's sire Alucard, the seal works in increments binding the powers of the vampire its placed on unless the levels are released by the sealer. Alucards seal has 4 levels and can be used to cause him pain as punishment, it also forces him to protect Sir Integra and do as she says no matter the consequences to himself. Of course, that is only what I'v seen of what It dose, Integra would know more." He finished.

"What a terrible creation." Muttered Rukia looking appalled, Walter frowned slightly at that a bit puzzled.

"Quite the question is, is the seal on Seras the same thing?" Asked Urahara Walter shook his head.

"I do not believe so, it looks very different from the original on her master, I'm not certain how it was able to changed like that."

"Oh I think I know." Said Urahara with a smirk. "The seal appeared when she touch Ichigo's zanpoktou."

"His _what?"_ Asked Walter confused.

"The sword the boy has is alive, all Shinigami have them. They are a part of their souls, but have a will of their own. I believe it attempted to help and bound them together without considering the consequences." Urahara explained deciding not to mention the odd looking zanpoktou now resting beside Seras as well. Best to not confuse the man more then necessary, he though amused.

"Indeed? Strange." He muttered, the Shinigami exchanged looks at this an unspoken thought passing between them. _**Mortals..**_ Urahara refrained from snickering at the poor man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- hello! So did you like it? I love reviews you know! Ever if its just a 'good job'

1 - I just wanted to explain this before someone yells at me. If vampires are a kind of hollow then Alucard is a Vasto Lord. Seras being his fledgling is far more powerful to begin with then a normal hollow, thats why the few hundred souls she's absorbed are enough to make her a (low level) Gillian. One other thing I say a few hundred souls because she's eaten maybe 60-70 hollows since coming to karakura each hollow generally has anywhere from a few dozen to a few hundred souls in them as well, It adds up.

2 - Poor Walter don't have a clue ^-^


	10. As was that

Quetzal - Hello my friends sorry about the delay on this, but at least I have a good excuse! I am extremely sick, And I have to say being told I have a 50/50 chance of dieing if I go off my meds is….. Unnerving …. Just a bit ya know? ^-^. I knew pneumonia was bad but not that bad! Ack! Apparently if I was even the slightest bit worse they would have thrown my ass in the hospital, as it is I got a horrifyingly large needle to the ass and some antibiotics that are stronger then the shit they give you for anthrax….some how that doesn't make me feel better about this.. Q-Q Apparently as long as my meds work out ill be fine in a week or two but until then I get to suffer feeling like I'm being repeatedly hit with a pick axe in the chest if I accidentally breath to deep. Wish me luck hopefully I'll be good enough in a week I can survive being up at a cabin in the northwoods for 3 days the only way I'm not going is if they do decide to toss me in the hospital! ^_^

Any ways I hope you like this chapter I hope we'll be back into the real action next time Rukia should be getting hauled off around end of 11 of 12 sometime not sure completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10 - As was that

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that was kinda weird." Seras said thoughtfully from her spot stretched out on the side of a sky scraper Ichigo snorted from his spot nearby.

"No shit, you going to try to kill me again any time soon?" He asked Seras shot him an offended look.

"I didn't really even want to attack you the first time!" She huffed. "You made me stop, sanity went out the window, and you had to _die_" She said with a grin ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Right." He drawled Seras snorted and rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the blade in her hands, it had appeared at some point during the fight and had kept her from getting blown off the building. It was odd looking that was for sure the handle was slightly curved and about three feet long echoing the blade which was also about three feet long and curved with a sharper curve at the tip about 8 inches long, she knew she had seen this kind of blade before but she couldn't quite place….ah ha! Now she knew why it looked familiar as one of the memories her master had left her floated to the surface. This was a falx, a Romanian sword, he had seen them used before though she had no memories of him ever actually using one.

"Sweet." She muttered in appreciation Ichigo glanced over at her questioningly. "I just remembered where I had seen a sword like this before." She explained he nodded before going back to staring at the sky in boredom. Zangetsu had told them it would be a bad idea for them to wake up until their powers had equalized or something to that effect, the damage to the buildings of Ichigo's inner world seemed to be repairing itself slowly but steadily though, so she took that as a sign they wouldn't be here to much longer. Ichigo had been, pardon the pun, over the moon when it occurred to him after the fight that he knew his zanpoktou's name now, Zangetsu had seemed happy as well though he was more difficult to read then Integra when she was in one of her moods. Something Seras hadn't thought was possible, the soft click of claws was her only warning a moment later before her own zanpoktou pounced on her looking entirely to pleased with herself. Seras groaned and shoved the horse sized fox off as Ichigo laughed, she shot the fox an annoyed look. "What the hell was that about?" She demanded the fox smirked.

"_We have things to do little Draculina, you can't laze about the whole time." _She said Seras frowned.

"And what exactly is there to do here?" She asked the fox raised an eye brow.

"_Not __**here**__ your own soul child. Your inner world was not stable before that is why I led you here to stabilize the connection and get your respective energies to stop trying to rip each other apart, now that you've leveled off you have thing to do there, now COME_." The fox turned on her heel and walked away towards the shadowed bases of the skyscrapers. Seras gave Ichigo a long suffering look which only made him laugh, she sighed and got up wondering what exactly was wrong now before following the fox zanpoktou.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seras had been expecting several things when the fox led her back to her own inner world, 6 frazzled looking shinigami were not one of them, she stared at them blankly. "The hell?" She asked looking at the fox in confusion. "I never ate any shinigami what the hell are this lot doing here?" She asked the fox sighed looking annoyed.

"_You didn't but some of the hollows you absorbed __**have**__ hence they as well as all the other spirits those hollows had consumed are now a part of you. Unlike the human souls though these shinigami have the strength to have a form here unless you specifically try to suppress them." _The group of shinigami tensed at these words watching her warily, she caught their looks and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, stop looking at me like that! Why would I do that?" She snapped at them, the older looking one with a white coat over the normal black shinigami uniform snorted.

"Your a hollow of some kind why _wouldn't _you." He responded she glared at this.

"Ok first I'm a vampire not a hollow as your thinking of it. Second I'm not even that anymore apparently as I just absorbed some of my cousins shinigami powers when he got part of mine, so I honestly don't know what I am anymore." She snapped the shinigami looked taken aback.

"Your cousins a shinigami?" He asked confused. "What division is he from?" He asked Seras gave him a baffled look.

"Division? Ichigo's never even been to soul society, he got his powers from Rukia originally, he's only had them a few months." She answered, one of the younger looking of them with and odd looking trio of hair clips snorted looking disgusted.

"Pathetic." He sneered the others rolled their eyes at him. "The bitch gave her power to a human? And he lets a hollow live? Disgusting" Seras glared at him before shooting across the space between them and slamming the brat into a tree her hand at his throat.

"I think were going to need to set down a few ground rules for you brat." She snarled the boy stared at her fangs wide eyed in terror. "1. Do not mock me 2. Do not mock_ my family_ and 3. This is my soul brat, you do as I say or else you _will_ suffer. Am I understood?" She finished fangs only inches from his face, he squeaked and nodded franticly. Seras dropped him and turned back to look at the others. "Anyone else have anything to say about my family?" She asked coldly, the other four younger looking shinigami shook their heads looking weary. The older man in white smiled wryly.

"I see no reason to insult you as you do not seem to be a normal hollow." He glanced at the fox. "No hollow would have a zanpoktou spirit, though I would ask that you not manhandle the kids like that in the future." He said drily Seras snorted.

"No problem, but you can't say he didn't deserve it." She said pointing down at the shivering kid by her feet.

"Can't argue with that, he did need to get nocked down a few pegs. Now if I may ask, who exactly are you?" He asked politely Seras winced.

"Oh right sorry about that, I am Seras Dracula, Vampire and fledgling of Vlad Dracula." She said with a smiled.

"Dracula's real?" Asked one of the kids looking wide eyed she grinned and nodded.

"Since your a part of me you'll get to meet him at some point too, and no the myths do not do him any justice, he _far_ scarier." She said the two who apparently knew who Dracula was looked like they couldn't decide if the prospect of meets the legendary Vlad Dracula was the coolest thing ever or something to panic over. " Now who are you lot then?" She asked, the man with the white jacket answered first.

"I am captain Shiruba of the fifth division I was killed by the hollow Grand Fisher while trying to rescue these two during a failed training mission(1). Not sure how the bastard got the drop on me, it was strong but not _that_ strong." Shiruba said looking annoyed, the two other shinigami standing next to him looked rather ashamed, the girl spoke first.

"My name is Sora academy trainee." She said quietly staring intently at her feet, her long black hair fell into her face as the 14ish looking girl practically hid behind Shiruba. Seras nodded and looked to the boy next to her he had short spiky black hair, bright green eyes, and looked to be around 16 or so, a wry grin covered his face.

"Names Kiro, academy trainee as well, died in stupidly heroic fashion, its nice to meet you Seras-san." He said Seras grinned and nodded she knew she'd get along great with this kid for sure.

"Right I'm Tora." Cut in the only other girl of the group, she looked to be about 20ish and had dark blond hair pulled back in a tail. Grey eyes glinted with a distinct air of mischief. "I only got here yesterday like those two." She pointed to the still shivering teen on the ground and the other boy next to her. "The Captain and the trainees were already here when we got here. I was with the sixth division "

"I'm Soren of the 4th devision." Added the spiky blond haired boy next to her. "And the shivering lump at you feet is Kuchiki Yuki." Seras blinked in surprise at that and looked down with a raised eye brow.

"Hu...that girl Rukia I mentioned who gave her powers to my cousin is a Kuchiki." Yuki snapped his head up and looked at her in horror, she sniggered and walked over to the captain looking thoughtful. "Well introductions are nice and all, but what exactly am I supposed to do with you guys now? I don't know if I can just let souls go and even if I can I don't know how." She shrugged Shiruba sighed and nodded.

"I had assumed as much, its not really bad here though. Things could be far worse."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day later

Ichigo winced as he cracked his eyes open. Even in the light of one of the back rooms of Urahara's shop his eyes burned, he squinted and glanced to his left spotting Seras's coffin next to him, he stared at it for a moment before reaching out and giving the lid a sharp shove. A loud angry hiss answered him and Seras popped up glaring at him. "What the hell was that for! It's barely sunset!" She snapped at him Ichigo just snorted.

"I'm not arguing with Urahara by myself, if I'v got to suffer so do you." He responded and glanced around the room. "Why is it so fucking bright in here?" He asked irritated Seras looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Its pitch black Ichigo." She said drily he blinked and looked at her incredulously.

"Like hell it is." She just snickered looking amused.

"Our zanpoktou did say we absorbed some of each others powers right? Looks like you've got my night vision at least." She frowned suddenly before lashing out at inhuman speeds and grabbing his wrist. "And my claws." She added inspecting the inch long ice white talons the teen now sported. Ichigo looked blankly at the claws for a moment before sighing looking annoyed.

"Those are going to be kinda hard to hide." He muttered she nodded looking thoughtful once more as she glance around the room.

"Just how bright does it seem in here to you?" She asked Ichigo frowned.

"Like midday sun after 3 hours in a movie theater." He answered she winced.

"We going to need to find you some sun glasses before we open the door, if pitch black is hurting your eyes like that I don't want to stick you in a well lit room. You'll probably go blind."

"Where the hell are we going to get sun glasses right now?"

"_I may be able to help with that."_ Zangetsu cut in Ichigo hissed in pain a moment later as a bright flash momentarily blinded him.

"The hell?" He growled reaching up rub his eyes only to encounter something on his face, he frowned and pulled the glasses off realizing they looked almost identical to the visor like sun glasses Zangetsu wore only a bit darker. "hm...Thanks Zangetsu." He said with a smile putting the glasses back on. "I didn't know you could do something like that."

"_Your welcome Ichigo, and most zanpoktou wouldn't know how to do that."_ He said sounding faintly smug.

"They look good on you Ichigo." Seras agreed. "Now lets go bother Kisuke!" She added jumping the rest of the way out of her coffin and pulling ichigo to his feet. A minute later Seras was grinning as she poked her head around the corner to see where Kisuke was sitting at the little table before gliding around silently, she was just about to pounce when she abruptly found Benihime's razor sharp blade at her throat, she huffed looking annoyed as the shop keeper grinned at her. "Why how nice of you to join us Seras-san!" He said brightly Seras rolled her eyes.

"How'd you know I was there?" She asked Kisuke smirked.

"I could hear Ichigo breathing." He explained pulling the blade away from her throat, she glared over her should at the rather bemused looking Ichigo.

"Um...Sorry for breathing to loudly?" He asked she mock snarled at him.

"You should be!" She snapped.

"Enough Seras." Cut in Walter she blinked in surprise before spinning around her gaze falling on the old butler.

"WALTER!" She sqeed loosing the angry vampire attitude instantly and all but tackling him in a hug, he chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Its good to see your alright Seras you had me rather worried I would be informing Alucard of your death with the stunt you pulled." He said she shot him an apologetic look knowing very well how _that_ would have gone down.

"Sorry I was thinking on my feet, and draining some of his power was the only thing I could think of to help. You can blame the rest of that debacle on Ichigo's zanpoktou."

"So it was his fault? I had thought so, but do either of you know what it actually did?" Asked Kisuke brightly.

"Well..." Seras and Ichigo exchanged looks before Seras started to explain. "Zangetsu used the dormant spell in my blood to tie mine and Ichigo's souls and power together, but the seal isn't like the one on Alucard. Ichigo _can_ tell me what to do but I don't think it really can control me if I'm motivated, it also resulted in some of our power being exchanged I'm not exactly sure how much, but I'v got a zanpoktou and Ichigo's sporting some vampiric traits already." She shrugged at this Kisuke snapped his fan closed looking serious for once.

"What kind of traits exactly?" He asked sharply.

"I seem to have gotten her night vision and some cool claws but aside from that nothing yet, but it hasn't really been very long who knows what else might crop up." Ichigo answered Kisuke nodded frowning.

"I'm guessing your night vision is the reason for those sunglasses? Very nice sun glasses by the way I don't remember anything like that in the room you too were in. Where did you get them?" He asked.

"Er...there Zangetsu's...not really sure how I'm borrowing them but it works for now." He answered looking a bit apologetic Kisuke however was still frowning.

"Who's zangetsu?" He asked Ichigo looked rather embarrassed about having now explained that in the first place.

"Zangetsu is my zanpoktou." He said a faint grin on his face, Kisuke grinned at this.

"Very good Ichigo you learned his name. You said you have an Zanpoktou as well now Seras?" He asked Seras nodded.

"Yes, I'v talked to her, she's annoying." He smirked at that.

"You don't know her name though?" He asked she shook her head no. "Well, I suppose we can do nothing but wait to see what comes of this." He pointed at ichigo with his fan. "If anything else changes tell me immediately, especially if you get the sudden urge to kill everything in you immediate vicinity." Ichigo gave him an incredulous look at that.

"What the hell kinda..."

"This is no joking manner boy." Walter cut in staring at him intently. "Even if you weren't turned in the true sense, your connected to Seras and gaining her abilities. I see no reason to doubt that you may develop blood lust at any time. Better to warn you now then you wake in the center of a massacre later." Ichigo hesitated and shot a look at Seras she gave him a grim smile.

"The one time I ever really went into blood lust I just killed everything around me, I'm sure you remember that one Walter?" She asked glancing at him, he nodded looking a bit sad.

"I still regret that we lost all those soldiers that day, but you did well." Seras blushed.

"Thanks Walter...I was wondering though, could you get away with shipping my Hallconnon here? Please? I want to see if I can blow up hollows with it." She gave him the puppy dog eyes at this, he only rolled his eyes at this before smirking. Turning he picked up a duffle bag that had been sitting on the ground behind him and pulled it over.

"I have something better I was meaning to give you once I thought you could handle it before you were forced to leave, the poor thing has been languishing in my work shop ever since." Seras leaned forward looking like a little kid on Christmas morning, she had seen the kind of things that came out of Walters workshop after all. With a flourish he pulled out a handgun. Seras looked at it intently, it was smaller then the guns Alucard used but certainly not something a human could fire all the same. It was painted black with deep red on the grip and in the name etched on the side. "The Coyote." He said with a grin even Kisuke looked interested (what self respecting scientist didn't like things that blow things up?) "This is in part a scaled down version of the Jackal, it fires a .44 magnum round 8 to a clip. I also brought you three clips of ammo for it, they are a fairly standard blessed sliver rounds you shouldn't have to much difficulty in acquiring more."

"Nice..." Muttered Ichigo as Seras stared at the gun with a rather gleeful expression no doubt imagining blowing up hollows with it."

"Walter, you rock." She said after a moment as he handed the gun over to her to look at.

Xxxxxxx

(1) This would be one of those significant things about her eating Grander Fisher that I mentioned the other will come up at some point. In the anime Grand Fisher specifically says that he had eaten several shinigami and I love to complicate my characters lives.

Quetzal - yes I know the spec's for the Coyote come off a bit lack luster but I'm fighting the sleeping pills as I finish this up and get it out to you, if you see something really stupid tell me i might not have caught it the way my head is right now...so ya...i'm going to sleep now...ZZZZZZZZZ


	11. Return

Quetzal- um...hi? (Crickets chirp) Hehe sorry about disappearing for 6 months there. I did get a message at one point with concerns on my note last chapter about my potentially fatal case of Pneumonia wondering if I _had_ gone and died. I did not as you can see...then again my ghost may be writing this story from Soul Society! You never do know! Long chapter too 3000 words! Not too bad I don't think I hope you like what I did in the second half of the chapter! ONWARD!

(Not Beta'd)

UPDATE Nov 30 2011 - IT RETURNS! YA!

Chapter 11 - Return

"Damn it asshole get back here!" Shrieked Seras as she chased a grinning Ichigo across Kisuke's underground training grounds while Rukia and Walter looked on in bemusement. What had started as a simple spar to see how much their respective powers had changed, had currently devolved in Seras chasing Ichigo with somewhat astounding fury for a comment, Rukia at least, was fairly glade she hadn't heard. Rukia knew if she _had_ she would likely have been forced to join her arch nemesis in pummeling the orange haired teen. So she let things go and watched wondering just what he had said to set the vampire off like this they hadn't slowed down for almost two hours now.

"If they keep this up I will have to leave without saying my good bye's." Walter observed wryly Rukia shot a look at the man but didn't answer, she still wasn't sure what to think of the assassin turned butler, he was one of the odder people she had ever met, but he had brought with him a wealth of information on vampires of which Kisuke and wrung ever drop of from him. Rukia found it hard to believe that Seras was all but a baby in terms of her kind, so powerful and a little over a year old apparently, and she couldn't hold a candle to her old master Alucard.

However the man had admitted with the addition of her new shinigami powers he really had no idea how she measured up in power to the rest of her kind. What Seras had reviled about the true nature of vampires though had astonished them all, but she supposed it shouldn't surprise them that vampires were indeed a kind of hollow, it made sense. What frightened her was that in that context the girls master was looking to be a Vasto lord, she sincerely hoped she never had the misfortune of meeting him. An explosion a moment later blasted the two fighting teens apart, leaving them startled and on the ground, a little bruised, but unharmed. Kisuke appeared between them a moment later looking amused.

"Now now you two enough of that you can maim Ichigo later Seras, come here now we have things to discuss!" He said happily disappearing up to the shop and leaving the others to follow. Seras shot Ichigo a look that promised future pain and picked herself up her shadowy wings carrying her to the surface. Ichigo merely grinned jumping up as well leaving the butler and de-powered Shinigami to follow.

"So what do you want Kisuke?" Asked Seras annoyed the scientist smirked.

"Now now don't get impatient bat-chan!" He answered Seras growled resisting the urge to rip the mans head off. Kisuke smiled behind his fan wondering what it would take to finally make the vampire snap. A few minutes later Walter and Rukia had made their way upstairs and were sitting at the table as well. "Now after studying your respective reitsu's, both earlier and while you were both fighting I have come to several conclusions!" Seras and Ichigo frowned actually paying attention now. "At first, I had thought with the power exchange you two experienced that Seras had become an Arrancar and Ichigo a Vizord, but it would seem that is not the case! You see if an Arrancar can be said to be 3/4 hollow and 1/4 shinigami, and a Vizord 3/4 shinigami and 1/4 hollow you two...are 50/50 something that should be impossible." Kisuke announced happily like they had just won a prize. Seras and Ichigo exchanged worried looks.

"So...what exactly does that make us?" Asked Ichigo tensely Kisuke looked at them seriously and snapped his fan closed.

"I...have absolutely no idea!" He said completely serious the two unfortunate teenagers facefalted. "But don't worry I'm working on it!" He added Seras growled her eyes glowing red before she lunged at the shop keeper. Kisuke squawked and flashed away resulting in a mad chase around the shop and eventually outside and across town. Ichigo looked after them bemused as Walter chuckled.

"She's so much more confident then she used to be." He said with a smile Ichigo looked at him oddly.

"Can't say I could imagine her being any different."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seras waved goodbye at the plane carrying Walter back to England as it took off into the sky. Ichigo was leaning against the terminal wall nearby looking board, the sunglasses Zangetsu had materialized for him two days before still perched on his face hiding his now deep gold eyes. Walter only been able to stay for three days. Even then Seras had been ecstatic to have someone from home to talk about the miss adventures of the last few months with. "Ready to head back?" Asked Ichigo Seras nodded turning back to the young shinigami.

"Ya lets go." The sun was just hitting the horizon as they walked out of the terminal Ichigo grimacing at the light even with the visor, he just counted himself luckily that most of his odder traits didn't show though to his living body, he wasn't sure how he would have explained away his claws, the eyes were bad enough. Deep metallic gold was not a normal human eye color by a long shot at least the rest of his eye stayed white unlike a hollows. Apart from the physical changes he was faster now though not all that much stronger, but he still couldn't keep up with Seras when she didn't want him to.

20 minutes later and they were only a few blocks from home when a flare of spiritual pressure made them both freeze. The pressure was far greater then anything they had ever felt before, but...not hollow? They exchanged looks both able to seance Rukia's own weakened spirit far to close to the new reiatsu for their comfort and took off Ichigo heading home to drop off his body and Seras heading for an intercept. As she neared Rukia and the strange presence she let herself melt into the shadows. Intent on sneaking up behind who or what was threatening Rukia and taking it out before it could even register her presence.

She paused hidden just outside of the pool of light cast by the street light seeing Ishida on the ground in a puddle of blood, as much as she didn't like the prat this was not a good sign Ishida was no push over. Standing before a shocked and bleeding rukia were two Shinigami. After a moment Seras's stolen memories floated to the surface. The memories were sketchy, but one thing she did know was that the one with the white coat would be so far out of her league it wasn't even funny. To fight him would be about as smart as getting in a fight with Alucard. Something no sane person would ever do. The man seemed familiar but she didn't have time to sort out why as before she could take so much as a step the second man moved spinning around and drawing his sword to slash through the space she had barely left in time, the sword biting into the edge of her shadowy form and she dove into the light by Rukia.

The other three jumped in surprise staring at her dark form in shock even as she resolidified it into a more human looking shape. The captains eyes narrowed studying her. "What are you creature?" He demanded Seras snorted standing letting her shadows creep across the ground around her.

"What am I? Were are you manners Shinigami isn't it polite to ask a ladies name, or at least introduce yourself?" She responded cooly the man didn't even blink only studying her for a moment before answering.

" I am Kuchiki Byakuya Captain of the 6th devision of the Gotei 13. I ask again who and what are you?" He spoke flatly she considered him for a moment.

"I am Dracula Seras, True Vampire and fledgling of Alucard."

"Vampire?" Scoffed the redhead looking amused. "Theres no such thing." He laughed Seras smiled showing off her fangs.

"Why don't you come over here and find out if their real or not pineapple head." She shot back, the Shinigami turned even redder then he already was and moved to attack.

"Renji stop." Byakuya ordered flatly the redhead whose names was apparently Renji skidded to a halt and jumped back by his captain looking annoyed.

"You might want to train your attack dog a little better Kuchiki-san." Seras said drily.

"Indeed" He agreed

"HAY!" Squawked Renji the other two ignored him.

"At any rate before I was so rudely interrupted I was going to ask why you are attacking my friend Rukia?" She said cutting Renji off.

"Kuchiki Rukia is accused of giving her powers to a human. An offense punishable by death, she is to be taken back to soul society and put on trial." He answered Seras looked thoughtful.

"The law specifically refers to giving power to a human?" She asked after a moment Byakuya frowned slightly looking thoughtful.

"I am uncertain of the exact wording of the law though it is possible, why?"

"Because the kid she gave her powers to _isn't _human Kuchiki-san. Half human yes and although I'm still uncertain of _what_ exactly his father is I know he's not human. After gaining a small portion of my own powers as well he is even less human now. That and its not like she gave them to him for the hell of it, she was injured and his younger sisters were about to be eaten by a hollow. They were forced to improvise." She added Byakuya frowned considering her words.

"Captain she's just making shit up!" Renji cut in looking annoyed that his captain was being taken in by this creatures lies. Seras and Byakuya turned and glared at the second Shinigami less then impressed by his attitude. Renji took a step back at the looks being sent his way unnerved. Seras growled and a twisting tendril of shadow slammed into his head knocking him out cold. Byakuya merely raised an eye brow at her action, but made to move to rescue his wayward lieutenant. He turned back to her as though nothing had happened.

"Dracula-san I must thank you for your assistance. I will inform my superiors of this new information on the situation, it is likely that Kuchiki Rukia's sentence will be greatly mitigated by it, at the very least execution is out of the question due to mitigating circumstances." He inclined his head slightly Seras smiled slightly catching the edge of relief in his eyes.

"It was my pleasure to assist Kuchiki-san." She agreed with a nod of her own.

"Indeed I still must take Rukia back with me however." He raised an eyebrow. "I trust this will not be a problem?" He asked Seras sighed looking thoughtfully down at Rukia who was watching them in shock.

"What do you think Rukia? Can I trust you to not get yourself killed if I let you go?" She asked Rukia blinked before turning to look at Byakuya, she nodded after a moment.

"Yes, I trust nii-san to not let harm come to me if he can prevent it." She said Seras raised an eye brow.

"Nii-san?" She turned to look at Byakuya incredulously. "Your her brother?" She asked he frowned wondering why she was upset now.

"Yes, Rukia is my younger sister, why?" Seras shook her head disbelievingly.

"No reasonable sane person send someones _brother_ after them with an execution order." She snapped being reminded far to much of loosing her master due to Integra's execution order. Byakuya eyed the now enraged looking vampire warily, he was not too worried though he understood the anger was directed at the 46 not at him.

"It was...unusual." He agreed. "Unfortunately I am bound to obey the laws." She looked at him and nodded. Byakuya was surprised to see understanding in her eyes.

"I was first forced to come here due to similar circumstances." She said after a moment."Unfortunately my master was only able to send me away before he was ordered to kill me. As far as I know the order still stands should he ever locate me. If you be unable to prevent Rukia's execution please inform me and Ichigo. You may be unable to do anything in that case, but there is no rule I know of thats says you cannot inform someone else of the decision." A glint in her eyes told Byakuya exactly what she meant to do in that case.

"Hm...indeed. Goodbye Dracula Seras." He said nodding to her. Rukia understanding the conversation was over stood carefully feeling her earlier bruises twinge painfully. Byakuya glanced at her before looking down at Renji a slight sneer crossing his features. A flicker of green light leapt from his hand zapping the lieutenant back to consciousness. Renji groaned and looked up only to see his captain staring down at him unimpressed. Renji winced and jumped to his feet his hand wrapping around his zanpoktou as he prepared to attack. "Abarai cease your foolishness we are leaving." He said flatly Renji froze mid swing looking confused.

"Captain?" He asked Rukia snorted standing next to her brother looking equally unimpressed the twin glares made Renji cringe. Seras had to admit she was mildly impressed by the combined force of the siblings glares, it was even better then Integra's 'why aren't you dead yet?' look. Without another word Byakuya opened the gateway back to soul society all three walking through. Renji following behind looking like a kicked puppy. Barely a moment had passed after the door closed and vanished before Ichigo and Urahara landed next to her Urahara checking on the unconscious Ishida while Ichigo looked at her puzzled.

"Wheres Rukia?" He asked sharply Seras glanced at him and smiled faintly.

"A captain shinigami came to retrieve her with an execution order I couldn't have stopped him. I did give him an actual report on what happened though, he said he would inform his boss of all the mitigating circumstances of her giving you her powers. Rukia will be fine." She answered Ichigo stared at her his mouth hanging open slightly in shock.

"Yo...you just let them take her!" He snarled at her his hand going to his zanpoktou. His eyes glowed a brilliant gold in rage Seras frowned noticing his K9 teeth had elongated slightly into fangs. Not as long as hers when she was angry but it was defiantly noticeable.

"Ichigo would you ever willing allow someone to execute your sisters if there was anything you could possibly do to save them?" She asked knowing the answer. Ichigo blinked confused his anger fading a bit.

"What? Of course I wouldn't let anyone hurt them!" He snapped looking insulted at the question. Seras simply raised an eye brow.

"Then what gives you the idea that Rukia's big brother would do any less for her?" She watched his expression go through a myriad number of changes before he finally spoke again.

"Her brother? They sent her _brother_ after her with an execution order?" He asked just as incredulous as she had been.

"Thats what I said." She agreed drily. "Somethings not right about this entire situation. First that Gillian turns up when that hollow bait of Ishida's should never have drawn something that powerful. Then an execution order for Rukia is given and her _brother_ is sent to retrieve her? Luckily Byakuya seems to understand that as well. He won't let them kill her." Ichigo stared at her for a second before backing down with a sigh.

"Your right." He finally said nodding. "But if he lets anything happen to her..!" He trailed off Seras just laughed.

"No worries Ichigo I be right there cutting them down with you if it comes to that." She agreed.

"Ah Kurosaki-san, Dracula-san?" Asked Urahara drily they both glanced down at where the shop keeper was healing Ishida. "The problem is perhaps greater then you realize." He said ominously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking though the gateway Rukia couldn't help but glance at her brother worriedly, she knew he would follow the law to the letter and couldn't help but think of where that left her no matter what he had said to Seras. After a few minutes Byakuya stopped Rukia looked at him puzzled they were only about halfway to soul society. "Continue on ahead Abarai I wish to speak privately with Rukia for a moment. Renji hesitated looking torn before seeing Rukai's glare and nodding hurriedly and running ahead. Byakuya waited a moment for Renji to get out of earshot before speaking. "I wished to tell you that with what Dracula Seras told us. No matter the central 46's final decision I do not believe you have disgraced the Kuchiki family in any way." He looked down at her seeing her shocked faces and let a tiny smile cross his features. "Giving him your powers to save his sisters from a hollow. Even when you know that it a crime punishable by death was a very honorable thing to do." She stared at him for a second before all but tackling him in a hug for a moment tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you nii-san." She said quietly he nodded.

"Come now we must go." He said she nodded releasing him and clearing her expression. Looking as dignified as possible given the situation. Byakuya looked on with approval before continuing his way through the gateway.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- Whats this? Byakuya's not an asshole? ^_^ it always bothered me that he just went along with that order as odd as it was. There were a lot of things wrong with the entire situation and Byakuya's not so stupid as to not notice. As you may have also noticed his a far more reasonable person here and actually acts like a big brother should even if he keeps that aloof mask of his in public.

Anyways I'm sorry its been so long for this update. School got away from me for a bit there I had to haul ass for midterms. I just had inspiration right now and chewed 3/4's of this chapter out in about two hours.

So what do you think of version of Byakuya? I know I kinda kicked Walter out of town quickly there but I just needed him to know where she was for later ^_^

Review!


	12. Let the Games Begin!

Quetzal- Fast updates this time hu? I'm sure your all delighted ^_^ As the title suggests the fun is just beginning finally ill probably montage the two weeks before they go to soul society so you don't have to suffer though 2 or 3 chapters of training I'm not quiet as evil as Kubo to make you suffer like that.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12 - Lets the Games Begin

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Karakura)

Seras cursed and took off after Ichigo sending a look promising pain back at the apologetic shop keeper or rather exiled shinigami. Kisuke's only saving grace was that even Ichigo could tell the man had not intended any harm. Well, if you counted Rukia loosing her powers completely as a result of his medaling 'harm'. Had it been any other way the two of them would have left Kisuke dead on the floor after his explanation. He was unfortunately correct though that this was hardly a coincidence, he just happens to hide a weapon of untold power in a weakened shinigami's soul and helps her drop off the grid. Then that hollow bait just_ happens_ to attract a Gillian of all things putting Karakura under scrutiny that even Kisuke's untraceable gigai can't slip past?

Coincidence? _Bullshit. _However that didn't change Ichigo's anger right now and with him showing more and more Vampiric or rather _Hollow_ traits she couldn't afford to let him run off in a rage. Luckily he had headed for the underground training area instead of into town, if he went into a real rage she could at least contain him until he calmed down. Seras ducked with a curse as she dropped into the training room only to nearly be decapitated by a black blade, she crouched watching Ichigo warily the whites of the teens eyes had bleed into black as the short fangs were very visible with his snarl.

Understanding that he needed to blow off steam without hurting anyone she drew her own still nameless zanpokotu and charged. They met with an explosion Seras letting the attack slide across her blade to the left and shooting past Ichigo slashing at his side with her claws. Ichigo snarled and twisted avoiding most of the hit and trying to hit her back as she went by. Seras smirked and let her form dissolve into shadows to dart away ichigo's zanpokotu biting into the dirt. Ichigo raced after her catching her by surprise as she reformed a few dozen feet away his zanpokotu clanging off of her own with astounding force. He pushed on the blade trying to force her back against the boulder behind them, but Seras dug her heals in and refused to budge, it was then she noticed the white bone like form beginning to manifest on the side of his face above his right eye. Seras frowned in concern and knocked him back with a massive shove studying him carefully, the bone was obviously a mask now that she got a good look at it. The section that had now formed covered the right side of his face now moving down his face and beginning to form the top section of razor edged fangs. She only had a moment to take this in though before she was forced to dodge another hit. The closest thing she could think of to this was her own rage induced blood lust when Hellsing manor had been attacked by those two idiots and their army of ghouls.

After a moment of thought she shot forward and locked up his blade with her own twisting her shadows to latch on the piece of mask and pulled. Ichigo screamed in pain as the mask was torn away Seras grimaced at his howl a flash of pain spiking through the seal on her shoulder, she jumped away still holding onto the fragment. Ichigo collapsed gasping in pain as the black bled out of his eyes. Seras watched him warily for a moment before walking over and sitting down next to him. "Better?" She asked he winced.

"I can't believe he_ did _that!" He hissed irritated Seras frowned.

"Ok we've established that Urahara is an asshole and needs to learn to plan ahead, but we still have to figure out what to do about Rukia. We need to warn Byakuya or at least be ready to rescue Rukia when it hits the fan." Seras pointed out Ichigo scowled.

"You shouldn't have let him take her." He grumbled Seras sighed.

"Ichigo do not use Rukia as a reference for how powerful shinigami are Byakuya could have turned me into a bloody smear on the ground without breaking a sweat." She snapped Ichigo shot her a strange look.

"What? I'v seen you rip hollows apart without any effort before, and you can kick my ass with no trouble! They can't be _that_ powerful." He argued Seras sighed.

"Idiot." She mutter trying to think of a way to drive this point home to ichigo.

"**She is right Ichigo, she could not have beaten Byakuya, she did the only thing she could to insure Rukia's survival."** Zangetsu said Ichigo frowned still irritated but willing to agree that maybe he didn't have all the facts.

"_I suppose your right."_ He said with a sigh. "_But if the shinigami are so much more powerful then even Seras how am I supposed to help save Rukia? I'd been dead before I got past the front gate!"_ Zangetsu snorted.

"**What have I told you Ichigo? Do not falter! You may lack experience and power but there is no end to your potential. Do not let your doubts hold you back! Move forward and destroy anything that gets in your way!" **The zanpokotu snapped Ichigo grinned faintly.

"_Your right Zangetsu nothing is going to stop us from rescuing Rukia! I may not be strong enough now so ill just have to get stronger!"_ He agreed feeling Zangetsu's approval.

"Ichigo?" Asked Seras he blinked coming out the trance talking to Zangetsu had put him while they spoke.

"Ya?" He asked frowning Seras was looking speculatively off in the direction of the ladder to the surface.

"I was thinking Urahara said that he used to be a captain, so what if we had him train us for a week or two before we head out? He did say if they do decide to execute Rukia they will wait a month to carry out the sentence." Ichigo nodded.

"What have we got too loose?" He countered standing up Seras smirked.

"Quite a lot I would suspect." She answered dryly.

"Well then! I have to agree with Dracula-san we should begin immediately!" Cut in Urahara making Ichigo fall over with a yell of surprise and Seras hiss and dissolve into shadows. Ichigo stared at him incredulously as Seras pulled herself together looking pissed, how the hell had the bastard snuck on them? Urahara grinned to himself glade that after all these years he hadn't gotten too rusty. "Now I believe our best course of action would be for you both to train with my friend Yoruichi over there to begin with." He pointed off to the left Ichigo and Seras looked over and scowled seeing nothing but a black cat.

"Idiot! Theres no one over there!" Seras snapped annoyed that the crazy shinigami was bullshiting them _again_ Urahara merely chuckled as the cat walked over.

"Dracula-san Yoruichi is right there!" He mocked pointing once more at the cat now sitting next to him on a small boulder.

"Urahara? Thats a _cat_." Ichigo pointed out dryly Urahara smirked behind his fan.

"Oh? Well then Dracula-san Kurosaki-san why don't you catch that cat then?" He asked the cat blinked and they could have sworn it snorted.

"Urahara its a _CAT_." Seras argued wondering what the hell was wrong with this guy.

"Well then you should have no problem catching her!" he pointed out happily Seras and Ichigo exchanged looks before Seras darted forward to grab the cat only to find the boulder empty an instant later and herself flat on her back with a small black cat on her chest, the cat stared at her for a long moment before disappearing again. Seras shot to her feet looking around for the demon cat spotting it on another boulder twenty feet away.

"The fuck?" She asked dumbfounded Urahara sniggered.

"Ah yes! Well you see Dracula-san my dear Yoruichi is no ordinary cat! And if you want me to train you both you will have to prove your not completely hopeless by catching her!" Ichigo and Seras exchanged wary looks at this before considering the cat this time both were fairly sure they were not imagining the smirk on its whiskered face. This was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seras collapsed to the ground staring blankly off into space completely exhausted, they had been chasing that damn cat for almost 6 hours now. Ichigo sat next her gasping for breath and glaring at the amused looking cat parked on a nearby boulder who didn't look the least bit winded by the chase. The only good thing was that Ichigo had managed to copy what ever the hell the damn cat was doing about 3 hours ago, the cat had only gotten faster at that point though. "I need to hunt or I'm going to attack someone." Seras said suddenly Ichigo glanced at her and nodded tiredly.

"Kay...i'll...stay here...with..demon cat." He panted she sighed and nodded letting her form dissolve into shadows and creep up to the shop and into the early dawn light. Ichigo groaned and let himself fall back against the boulder he was sitting by eyed closed trying to get a five minute brake, he didn't doubt he wouldn't be allowed to sit there for long. Every other time they had tried to stop for a few minutes the cat would attack them until they went back to chasing it. After a moment he felt the weight of the cat appear on his kneel he kept his eyes closed though ignoring it. After a few moments a voice startled him out of his rest.

" Your doing well Ichigo." A male voice said Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he focused on the cat.

"You can TALK?" He squawked the cat raised an eye brow.

"Of course I can." It answered dismissively. " I can use flash step why wouldn't I be able to talk?" Ichigo blinked

"Um..."

"Exactly."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Seras was back looking much better and found Ichigo fighting with Urahara, she paused frowning and watched them tare across the training grounds. Ichigo was moving almost as fast as herself. Occasionally blurring out of sight as he went to fast for her to track without concentrating. She smiled and moved to jump into the fight and double team Urahara only to be knocked to the ground with a thump. Seras growled and twisted the weight on her back vanishing in an instant, she shot to her feet and found the black cat sitting on a rock nearby staring at her. Seras glared the cat only smirked and vanished Seras taring after it in an instant.

Ichigo growled as Zangetsu cut through a boulder Urahara bouncing out of reach once more. "**Calm down Ichigo!"** Zangetsu snapped as Ichigo tore after the shop keeper. "**Do not let him get you angry, you will only make mistakes!"** Ichigo took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down focusing on Urahara as the shopkeeper landed a few dozen feet away. He focused intently trying to think of a way to get inside Urahara's guard and knock the smug bastard down.

"_Any ideas?" _He asked

"**Unfortunately no, you shouldn't be expecting to beat him Ichigo, this is only training and he is far beyond you. Your not supposed to be _winning_ your supposed to be _learning." _**Ichigo blinked and wanted to pound his head against the wall Zangetsu was right. Winning was great and all but he was supposed to be learning not trying to pound Urahara into the ground like a tent peg. He backed off a bit and studied Urahara as the other came charging at him going over every move the man had made in the fights so far. With a deep frown he shifted Zangetsu slightly and moved his weight back a bit before sliding around Urahara's zanpokotu with what he now knew was called a flash step. A flash of surprise went unseen in Urahara's eyes as Zangetsu bit into his side drawing a line of blood before he was able to leap away.

Urahara landed studying Ichigo before darting forward again. Once more Ichigo dodged and countered rather then just trying to bash Urahara's head in the shopkeeper grinned. _"I was wondering when he was going to actually start focusing."_ He thought amused changing tactics and watching as Ichigo adapted to the change in only a few attacks. This was the Ichigo he was looking for, the one who had figured out how to fight hollows without missing a beat, and could figure out an opposites style in moments.

Ichigo jumped aside again and flash stepped sloppily to the left at Zangetsu's direction avoiding the kido Urahara had thrown at his landing spot. "**Ichigo I want you to try something different."** Zangetsu cut in suddenly Ichigo frowned dodging around Urahara's attacks almost faster then he could really process.

"_Ok what do I need to do?"_ He asked

"**Focus some of your reiatsu into my blade and when I tell you too stop swing in Urahara's direction. Make sure your not to close to him though or you'll get hit in the backlash."** Curious Ichigo focused pouring reiatsu into the blade feeling the power building and a noticeable black glow growing on the edge of the sword. "**NOW!"**Zangetsu barked Ichigo turned slashing the zanpokotu in the air the blade flashed and a crescent of red tinged black energy tore away from the edge, it closed in on Urahara who cursed and barely managed to flash step to the side the blast tearing through several boulders and a leaving a deep gouged in the ground. On the other side of the training grounds Seras, who had since discovered that the cat did in fact talk, paused and glanced worriedly in the direction of the explosion before darting off to see what had happened.

Ichigo panted as he studied his handy work through the settling dust. "Impressive Kurosaki-san! Do you know the name of that attack?" Asked Urahara appearing next to him Ichigo shot him a look vaguely annoyed at how fast the bastard was.

"Name?" He asked Urahara nodded

"When you know the name of an attack it can gain 10 or more times power."

"_Zan?" _Ichigo asked Zangetsu snorted.

"**Master using it without blowing yourself up and I'll tell you the name."** He answered amused Ichigo sighed and said as much to Urahara who nodded.

"What the hell was that?" Snapped Seras appearing at Ichigo's side and glaring at Urahara Ichigo sighed.

"Zangetsu taught me one oh his attacks we were just discussing it." He answered Seras raised and eye brow and pointed at the 20 foot deep gouge that now ran through part of the training ground.

"You did that?" She asked when he nodded she laughed.

"Not bad!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Soul Society)

Kuchiki Byakuya made it all the way back to his office with the door carefully locked before letting any emotion show on his face, the glare that scorched the room at that point would have impressed even Integra. How dare they! Those fools knew as well as he did that with the information from Dracula-san that at the very least Rukia's crimes did not warrant execution! They had claimed the information was unreliable, he had offered to retrieve Dracula-san himself to give her testimony to the 46. They had refused to see reason however, stating that it didn't matter Rukia was to be executed in one month. After which both Dracula-san and the boy Rukia had given her powers too was to be hunted down and killed as a threat to Soul Society.

Dracula-san was correct something was very wrong here, he smirked faintly and called a hell butterfly. Dracula-san was also right about something else too. There was no law against informing others of a public execution. Hopefully she would be able to help somehow, he didn't doubt the fact that neither she, nor the boy, were powerful enough to break straight through soul society, but a quiet rescues would be do able. A few moments later a small black butterfly vanished from the office on its way to deliver a message.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hellsing Manor)

Walter looked around the Hellsing manor intently for anything out of place after his little 4 day vacation. Nothing jumped out at him, not even Alucard. He nodded to himself pleased and left his bags in his room before heading to his workshop down in the basement. A few minutes later he flipped on the light switch and walked over to the far side of the room and a long crate sitting under a table the words '_Property of Hellsing' _stamped on the side. After a moment of thought he pulled it out from under the table and opened it checking over the contents with an experienced eyes.

"Hello again Walter, back so soon?" Asked Alucard Walter straightened and looked at the grinning vampire speculatively for a moment before speaking.

"Alucard what are you current orders relating to Seras?" He asked Alucard's eyes narrowed a flash of anger crossing his eyes behind his sun glasses.

"Oh? Why would you want to know something like that Walter?" He asked mockingly Walter smirked.

"Answer the question if you want to know Alucard." He shot back Alucard studied him inquisitively for a moment before speaking.

"I'm am not to seek her out though if I see her I am to kill her without hesitation. Why?" He asked irritation evident in his voice though most would never have noticed.

"Oh no reason." Walter answered turning back to his work table he refrained from smirking at the near inaudible growl that sounded behind him.

"Walter..." Alucard all but hissed. "What do you know?" Walter chuckled looking back at him in amusement.

"When is the last time you have known me to take a vacation Alucard?" He asked seemingly completely changing the topic. Alucard blinked looking mystified for a moment before a terrifying grin split his face.

"You found her!" He hissed Walter chuckled and nodded.

"Oh yes a rather unusual occurrence I doubt she'll let it happen again but yes I did. I won't tell you where she is but it's safe enough." Alucard frowned.

"Obviously not if you found her by chance Walter." He answered but Walter just shook his head.

"Oh I don't think so. Given her current company I wouldn't rule out it having been a set up so I would find her." Alucards eyes narrowed.

"What kind of company would that be Walter?"

"I would appear Seras has the ability to make unique friends. Her current company is a shopkeeper I'm fairly sure isn't human and a pair of angels." Alucard stared at him completely incredulous before his expression darkened.

"I do not appreciate being mocked Walter." He growled Walter snorted.

"I'm not mocking you Alucard. Seras's cousin is an angel and his teacher I suppose you could call her is there as well. They all seemed to get along quite well."

"That is...unexpected." Alucard finally said.

"Oh indeed and I'm sure you'll be happy to know she has finally gotten over feeding properly, and that apparently the local demon problem Is suffering massive losses as a result."

"Demons?"

"Apparently they taste better then humans, on another note Alucard do you think you could return Seras's Harkconnon from wherever you've hidden it? She wanted to see if she can kill demons up with it." Alucard chuckled amused.

"Of course Walter!" He agreed glade his little fledgling seemed to be doing well on her own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Karakura)

Ichigo jumped cursing when the butterfly appeared fluttering in front of him and Seras out of nowhere. "Uh oh." Muttered Urahara frowning in concern at the butterfly. Ichigo and Seras looked at him uncertainly.

"Whats with the butterfly?" Seras asked as Ichigo studied the bug with a frown recognizing it as the same kind of butterfly that Rukia had, only a bit bigger with more red on the wings.

"Thats a Hell Butterfly. They are used as messengers by the shinigami." He answered Seras cursed softly.

"Byakuya." She muttered Urahara nodded gravely

"Most likely yes, to retrieve the message its carrying let it land on your hand and feed it a threat of you reiatsu, the messages is a voice recording that will pay in your mind. Seras nodded letting the black butterfly land on her finger she went still for a moment before scowling.

"Well?" Asked Ichigo "How bad is it?" She grimaced

"They completely disregard all the new information. Rukia will be executed in 30 days."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- Well how was it? Not too terrible? Tell me what you think! Did everyone love getting to see Alucard again? I know he OC (somewhat) but I have trouble writing truly insane people and Alucard's more nuts when he feels like it then all the time, he has proven he can be serious when he feels like it.

And I love the version of Byakuya I'm building here, I think of him as still being that short tempered teenager Yoruichi loved to tease at heart, but he has since learned to act the part of the noble. He's not going to suddenly start breaking the rules though his sense of honor is still there, but he's not so uptight as to not go by the word of the law rather then the spirit of it if he feels the situation requires it. Every smart person knows that there is a time to bend the rules.

**One more thing i have a question for you (two actually)**

1- should Seras's Zanpokotu's name be in spanish rather then japanesse as a vampire is a kind of hollow?

2- who should Ichigo be paired with? (note - must be slash pairing)

So thats all for today REVIEW!


	13. Departure from reality

_Quetzal- _Hello my friends! Happy New Year to you and Happy Birthday to me! As of the 20th I am 21 now! ^-^ Hope you like the new chapter!

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Chapter 13- Departure from reality_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Days to Rukia's Execution - 25_

Seras pounced her zanpokotu biting only air as Ichigo darted out of range. They had been sparing like this for almost three hours now and she was beginning to think she was on to something. Almost 5 days had passed since they had received the message from Byakuya, and they hadn't wasted a single minute as Kisuke and Tessai built the gate to soul society. They had run into a problem though, or rather Seras had. Her zanpokotu had explained to her what she needed to do to learn her name, and that to hear her she had to truly let go of her instincts and not fear losing control and killing those she wished to protect. Excepting that she didn't truly understand her own instincts even with as far as she had come from that terrified newly turned fledgling had been a battle in of itself.

_Flashback_

_ Seras scowled at the armored fox who simply stared back unimpressed by her glare. "I do NOT fear my own instincts!" She snarled the zanpokotu just snorted._

_ "__**You do not fear hunting and killing anymore Seras! That is what you once feared above all else, but now you fear losing your control and killing everyone you hold dear. Do not think I do not know how much you suppress your nature around the twins and Ichigo! I am not saying that your control is a bad thing, but you must learn to let go of you instincts and USE them in their entirety." **__The fox snapped back Seras huffed glaring._

_ "The only problem with your damn argument is that 'letting go' as you put it is going to get everyone around me killed!"_

_**"You do not trust your own soul then? Do you truly think that your family has cause to fear you? Your master understood his instincts and used them, but did he ever even once in his blood lust harm you?"**__ Seras blinked and thought back, her zanpokotu was right she realized. Even those times when her master had gone into a complete rage, or went seemingly insane killing everything around him. Never had he harmed her, not even when she would freeze like a terrified rabbit under his gaze when he ran out of things to kill, he had never hurt her. The fox smirked knowing that her wielder was beginning to understand. "__**Never forget that you ARE dangerous Seras, but if you do not learn to truly use your instincts they will use you. Then you WILL be the threat to them that you see yourself as, are you truly willing to let that happen?" **_

_Seras looked away silently thinking, she had come so far. Finally learning to hunt and beginning to learn what she was had taken her far from where she had been; however, it would seem that without her master to knock her down a few pegs when she got ahead of herself she had forgotten that she was still just a child in terms of vampires. So much to learn still...how could she have ever thought she could really do this without someone to show her how? Why had she wasted those months with her master over something that seemed so trivial now? "__**Don't get lost in the past Seras. What is done is done you cannot go back only learn from your mistakes. You may not have your master anymore but you have me now."**__ She stood up then and trotted away into the undergrowth. "__**you have taken the first steps, the rest you must learn for yourself."**_

_ End flashback_

Seras hoped she was doing the right thing now, the whole purpose of this fight was to get her to loose control. Ichigo was trying his hardest but he just couldn't quite push her over the edge, it was something they were going to have to continue working on.

"DRACULA-SAN!" Yelled Tessai from the top of the ladder both of them skidded to a halt blades inches away from each other. "A PACKAGE JUST CAME FOR YOU DRACULA-SAN!" Seras blinked at this numbplused who the hell you be sending her something? Walter had only left a few days ago...unless...a truly frightening grin split her face before she bolted for the ladder. Only moments later she was tearing the lid off of a large crate, she stared at the contents for a long moment the grin still in place before pulling out a massive cannon.

"WALTER YOU ROCK!" she yelled joyfully bouncing back down the stairs after

grabbing an ammo box. Tessai looked worried.

"Are you sure its alright for her to shoot that down stairs Urahara-san?" he asked Urahara grinned before following wondering if she would let him fire it once or twice.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Tessai!" He called happily chasing after the cannon wielding vampire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Days to Rukia's Execution - 18_

Urahara watched wearily as the dust began to settle from the attack he had just blindsided Seras with only to be nearly decapitated by the enraged vampires blade an instant later, he ducked flash stepping away and threw up a shield. He was barely fast enough as bullets of condensed reiatsu impacted the shield sounding like heavy rain on metal, the bullets had been a modification that he had made to the Coyote. The gun was now able to form ammo from Seras's reiatsu, he had gotten the idea from the Quincy only her bullets wouldn't destroy a hollow like Ishida's arrows.

Unfortunately the Harkconnon couldn't be modified like that, but it was an artillery cannon, if she needed to fire it more then the 80 shells she had then she had bigger thing to worry about. Seras appeared out of the dust the grinning visage of her hollow mask sending a spike of fear through him, it wasn't that it made her strong enough to really threaten him, but the primal instinct to flee something that seemed to have every intention of eating you was something no human or shinigami would ever loose.

The mask had been a surprise two days before, she had been blasted though the training grounds by ichigo's first named Getsuga Tensho and had nearly been killed, it was only the timely manifestation of her fox mask that had saved her. The mask looked like a fox with a fairly long snout and long pointed ears, a pair of deep blood red strips crossed the mask from just below the ears curving forward from the sides and across the eyes holes before following the line of snout to the end, the ears were also edged in red as well along the back edge. Two small red dashes on the bottom jaw rounded out the colors of the bone white mask.

She spun blocking an attack from Ichigo while continuing to fire at Urahara's own shield which was beginning to crack under the strain. The two had long sense moved beyond simply sparing against each other to get better, it may allow them to improve the skills they had but letting them fight only each other as inexperienced as they were would get them used to countering only certain attacks. Urahara mixed things up forcing them to adapt to new tricks every few minutes.

Urahara jumped away as his shield finally cracked and shot a Sokatsui at her to stave off her charge while Ichigo slashed at him from the side. He twisted angling Benihime so the attack slid off to the side instead of trying to block the full brunt of the swing. A sudden sting across his shoulder heralded Seras return to the fight, but luckily most of the bullets went wide of his position thanks to the dust cloud ichigo's attack had kicked up. Using the impromptu cover he slide out of the immediate battle and behind a stand of boulders. Without another target Seras pounced on Ichigo knocking the teen flying only for him to launch a getsuga before he hit the ground. Seras dissolved into shadows as the attack connected effectively dodging without actually moving as blowing up shadows was rather difficult, she reformed a glint in her eyes and Ichigo backed off looking wary.

The jaws of Seras's mask cracked open giving him a nice very of the two inch fangs the mask sported on the top jaw before he was distracted by a ball of deep red light beginning to form just inside her jaws. Ichigo went wide eyed and barely had a chance to curse before the cero finished charging and tore through the air towards him. Urahara watch a bit startled from his vantage point as the cero tore through boulders and exploded in the distance, it hadn't been as powerful as some of the cero's he had seen in his life but it was certainly nothing to laugh at for a first try.

It took them ten minutes to find Ichigo after Seras rushed over horrified that she may have killed him, he was banged up and unconscious but mostly unharmed having gotten out of the way in time before getting blown into the rocks by the shockwave. Urahara had quite understandably called it a day after that.

(two hours later)

"So how are they doing?" Asked Isshin as he contemplated the cup of sake in his hand Urahara chuckled.

"Well enough Isshin their strong enough now I don't think they would have trouble with anything up to a vice-captain. They'll still end up in hot water if they try to fight a captain head on of course, and Ichigo's still having issues remembering that he's not fighting alone anymore. I'm sure Zangetsu's patience will run out and he'll pound some sense into the boy sooner or later." Isshin snorted.

"If he's anything like Engetsu Ichigo's in for one hell of a lesson." He answered Urahara grinned.

"Better to let Zangetsu take care of it then try and lecture him." He agreed Isshin rolled his eyes. "Seras on the other hand is still trying to figure out her blades name. Apparently the only thing stopping her is her unwillingness to truly use her instincts without fearing she'll succumb to them. An understandable fear as she has no desire to become one of the near mindless monsters the vast majority of vampire's apparently are." Urahara explained tapping his fan on the table.

"Damn...so you really think they can pull this off Kisuke?" He asked looking skeptical Urahara shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to hope so won't we? There is more then just their lives on the line here" Isshin Kurosaki stared at Urahara for a long moment before putting his cup down and speaking.

"This entire damn situation is_ your _fault!"He snapped sourly Urahara winced slightly.

"You don't think I know that?" He answered darkly eyes narrowed under his hat. "I would be going with them myself if I could pass through the gate without setting off every monitor in seriseti! Do you think I like letting those two running off to fix my mistakes with only Yuruichi as back up?" Urahara bit back harshly his eyes cold Isshin studied him with narrowed eyes before sighing.

"Sorry Kisuke. I just can't stand the idea of him running off like this without me there to help him. Even with a normal gigai now my powers are little stronger then Karin's, its going to be at least a month before I can even begin to train seriously let alone expect to fight anything but unseated shinigami and minor hollows." He answered Urahara frowned.

"I do understand Isshin you forget that I'v been protecting Ichigo since you first sealed your powers. I'd sooner kill myself then send that boy off to his death!"

"Still feels like thats what were doing." Isshin answered after a moment before downing his entire cup of sake Urahara sighed in agreement. A few minutes later Seras reformed out of the shadows in her room a frown on her face before sitting down and entering her inner world.

"Well what do you think?"She asked Shiruba sighed looking pensive.

"From what you overheard and what I am able to perceive through your own sense's when you allow it I am almost certain that Kurosaki Isshin is a shinigami as you thought." He answered.

"I guess that explains how Ichigo was able to become a shinigami even though he's still alive." She muttered Shiruba nodded.

"People like Kurosaki Ichigo are the very reason the penalty for a shinigami having children with a human is so high. Not only are they are incredibly powerful, but they are living souls wielding the powers that many believe only the dead should know." Seras looked at him quizzically.

"Wait what Is the penalty?" She asked Shiruba smiled grimly.

"The penalty is the same one your friend Kuchiki Rukia is facing right now. Complete destruction of the accused's soul and the death of any resulting children" Seras stared at him blankly for a long moment completely incredulous.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS **WRONG** WITH THESE PEOPLE?" She demanded

"Many things depending on who you ask." Tora called from her spot on a nearby tree branch. Seras blinked as Kiro and Soren laughed Shiruba sighed looking faintly annoyed.

"Great" She muttered rubbing her face in frustration. "Is there any way to avoid getting killed? Or are we just going to have to keep our mouths shut and hope they don't find out?"

"Like you can fool the Central 46." Spat Yuki from across the clearing Seras turned and stared at the sneering shinigami with narrowed eyes for a moment before he disappeared with a scream of surprise and pain.

"What did you do?" Asked Kiro Seras snorted.

"I'm sick of his comments so I suppressed him. We'll see if he's learned his lesson in a few weeks." She answered tartly Tora snorted.

"About damn time nothing shut that brat up." She commented Seras smirked as her Zanpoktou walked out of the brush at the edge of the clearing.

"_Ichigo wishes to talk to you Seras wake up."_ She said flicking her tails Seras sighed.

"Alright alright I'm going. I'll be back to talk to you guys later alright?" She said Shiruba raised an eye brow.

"You realize you don't _have_ to come here to talk to us correct? You should be able to speak to use the same way you speak to your zanpokotu." He asked Seras nodded with a grin.

"Oh I know that, but its still creepy to talk to people I can't see." She answered before vanishing. Shiruba shook his head at there masters antics, it was odd he thought to himself heading back to where his remaining four trainees were scattered around the church that was the center of Seras's mind, that he really had no problem calling the young vampire master. Even if he hadn't liked the girl he would have done whatever he had to to make sure she was never devoured by another, the memory of being trapped in the hell that had been a true hollows soul still made his shudder in horror. Seras's soul was paradise in comparison to that.

_"Yes I would have to agree."_ said his own zanpokotu quietly Shiruba smiled faintly.

"_Not being able to even feel you was terrible Kiri. You were right about giving Seras a chance to prove she was different then them."_ Kiri Mikoto laughed a white raven materializing on his shoulder and pecking his ear.

"_I'm always right you should know that by now!"_ The bird taunted before taking off and flitting though the tree branches.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_Days to Rukia's Execution - 14_

Seras frowned at the portal as Urahara finished setting it up, the day before she and Ichigo had been shocked to learn that Yoruichi the cat had gone off to train Orihime and Chad once she had passed them off to the crazy shopkeeper. They hadn't been expecting any other help then Ishida who they had known was coming with them since the week before. Personally she thought they were both crazy. Neither Chad nor Orihime would have any chance if they ran into a seated shinigami let alone a captain. Orihime was the kind of person Seras would have never let near combat of any kind, but she had been out voted on the grounds that they would need a healer. Ishida at least could probably hold his own and Chad was built like a boulder and could hit like no human she has ever met new powers no withstanding, she figured he wasn't in anymore danger then the rest of them.

However she wouldn't let herself worry about Orihime, if she got into trouble she would have to get someone else to bail her out. Seras only cared about Ichigo and his family, if the opportunity presented itself she would help, but she would not be chasing the bitch all over the countryside to keep her out of trouble. Ishida at least seemed to share her opinion of Orihime coming along, but seemed determined to play white knight at the same time, she was beginning to understand her masters annoyance with humans.

"Right then is everyone ready to depart!" Urahara asked grandly waving his fan in the air. Orihime cheered while the rest of the stared flatly at the shopkeeper. Moments later the gate to soul society glowed and they dashed through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- Well how was it? Too boring for you? Next chapter we land in soul society and the chaos begins


	14. Gate Crashing Heaven for Dummies

Quetzal - I know it been a long time and I am very very sorry! (hides) But the next chapter will be out soon! So no worries!

Xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14 -Gate Crashing Heaven for Dummies

Xxxxxxxxx

Last time!

"_Right then is everyone ready to depart!" Urahara asked grandly waving his fan in the air. Orihime cheered while the rest of them stared flatly at the shopkeeper. Moments later the gate to soul society glowed and they dashed through._

xxxxxxxxxx

They all hit the ground running Seras letting the others pull head to guard against any attacks from behind while Ichigo led the charge, it was only a few seconds into their run when Seras detected the first signs of trouble. She frowned glancing behind them at the distinctly sharp roaring coming up behind them rapidly. After a moment a distant light appeared and began to grow, her eyes widened. " Have any of you guys ever heard that joke about how the light at the end of the tunnel has a train whistle attached?" She called the others all sent her weird looks at this.

"Yeah what about it?" Called ichigo.

"Well don't look back but I think there just might be something to it!" Yoruichi hissed at her words looking behind them.

"Damn it! Its the Kototsu!"

"Something you forgot to mention before cat?" Seras yelled Yoruichi barred her fangs at the vampire aggravated.

"Its only supposed to pass through here once every 7 days! Run faster if it hits us were dead!" She snapped

"ISHIDA-KUN!" Orihime suddenly screamed they paused and looked back seeing that Ishidas stupid cape had gotten caught on the wall which was now doing its level best to eat him. Chad grabbed the quincy before he could get pulled in and ripped the cape in half freeing him. Rather then trusting the quincy to keep himself out of trouble however Chad proceeded to carry him as he bolted down the passage after the others. Seras snickered at Ishida's indignant yells for Chad to put him down. Ichigo only rolled his eyes before yelling.

"Faster guys its gaining!" the others redoubled their pace knowing he was right. They were almost there though Seras could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Orihime turned suddenly a determined look on her face.

"Santen Kesshun! I REJECT!" She yelled the three fairies flashed away from her forming the powerful shield in seconds. An instant later the Kototsu slammed into the shield and the resulting explosion blew them out the end of the tunnel and into sunlight. Seras cursed at the bright light her skin stinging sharply, the sunlight here was much brighter then in the living world with no smog to cloud the skies. Looking down she realized they were a good distance off the ground so she twisted her power and tried to form her shadows into wings, but they refused to form, the bright light burning them away as fast as she tried to generate them. Seras summed the situation up in one word.

"Fuck." They hit with a boom a moment later Seras managing to land near the bottom of the pile. They all groaned at the dust started to settle. Seras's eyes narrowed, it wasn't that being crushed under half a dozen people could really hurt her..but still. Seras growled dangerously and the rest of the impromptu dog pile froze before scrambling to untangle themselves as quickly as possible, she glared as she finally hauled herself to her feet and brushed the dust off of her black trench coat. "You alright Seras?" Asked Ichigo she snorted.

"It'll take more then you lot falling on me to take me down." She answered drily.

"Where exactly are we?" Asked Ishida brining their attention to the dilapidated buildings surrounding them.

"...this is heaven?" Asked Seras bemused. "Why exactly was I worried about getting into this place after my turning?" Ichigo snorted in agreement.

"This is Rukongai not Seireitei itself." The cat currently perched on Chads shoulder explained Seras snorted.

"And that makes this here any better?" She drawled the cat merely scowled at her annoyed.

"Be that as it may we need to reach Seireitei that is where we will find Rukia!" The cat snapped.

"And where would that be oh wise one?" Seras sneered Ishida covering a laugh with a cough.

"Do you see that tower over there?" The cat pointed to their left where they could see a white tower barely visible over the wall before them. "That is where you will find Rukia it is at the center of the walled central area which is Seireitei. We must be cautious however, if we are spotted this early we won't have a chance." Seras hummed and studied the tower in the distance for a moment.

"Why can't we just fly over there?"

"The city is surrounded by a barrier there are very few ways through." The cat snapped Seras eyed the open gate in front of them curiously.

"Then how are we getting in?"

"We find Sheba Kukaku, she has a way in for us." Seras nodded and glanced at the gate once more.

"Right you guys go do that Im going to try for a little recon. Ill see you later." She grinned as the cat spun around looking alarmed.

"Seras! DONT!" She yelled but was ignored as Seras's form melted into shadow of the wall, the group watched tensely as a shadow next to the open gate deepened. Everything was still for a moment before with barely a flicker the shadow darted across the threshold. Barely an instant later the gate slammed down sealing the entrance.

"She's in." Ichigo said a moment later Yoruichi hissed looking aggravated.

"We cannot afford to be separated like this! She has no idea what she is dealing with or where she is going!"

"Actually she does." Ichigo drawled the cat blinked confused.

"She has never been here before! How could she possibly know where she's going!"

"She took some of Rukia's blood before and got a bunch of her memories, she knows the basic layout of the place and who to avoid." Ichigo answered he hoped they would believe his excuse both he and Seras had talked about the shinigami souls she held and agreed it would be best not to tell the others about them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seras beat a hasty retreat upon crossing masking her reiatsu as best she could and heading towards the 6th devision barracks even as shinigami swarmed the now closed gate trying to figure out what had happened. "_Right, which way?"_ She asked, Shiruba was silent for a moment thinking before answering.

"_Keep going strait and take the third right you come too."_ He finally answered thirty minutes and five wrong turns later she was threading her way under the door of Byakuya's office.

"_So much for knowing your way around!" _She grumbled Tora and Kiro snickered at Shiruba's embarrassed cough.

"_Yes well much has changed since I was a captain, the side roads are a bit different."_She snorted as she examined the room remained hidden while making absolutely sure there wasn't someone hanging around in a side room or something. Deciding it was safe enough she let a bit of her reiatsu leak out so Byakuya would know she was there. Somehow she didn't think suddenly popping up in the shinigami captains office was a good way to keep her head on her shoulders. Alucard may find decapitation entertaining, but she had no desire to find out what it felt like. Byakuya paused in his writing looking up his gaze centered on her shadowy hiding spot after only a moment.

"Welcome Dracula-san if you would please make yourself visible?" He asked calmly and she obligingly pulled herself together, she grinned once she had reformed completely.

"Hello Kuchiki-san I was in the area and decide to drop by and ask how Rukia-chan was doing and if there has been any changes in her case?" She asked copying his formality he raised an eye brow at her antics but didn't comment.

"Unfortunately no changes have been forthcoming as of yet although I am still working on the case." Seras nodded looking thoughtful.

"Well then hopeful her outlook will change shortly?"

"I can only hope that will be the case, if you would like to wish her your condolences personally before the execution I will need to escort you, but she will remain in the 6th squad cells for the next two days before being moved to the Senzaikyu." He answered smoothly a faint glint of amusement in his eyes Seras raised an eye brow.

"_I like this guy!"_ Tora called with a laugh Shiruba chuckled.

"_It is always good to know when to bend the rules."_ He agreed Seras resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the commentary and instead answered Byakuya.

"Indeed? Well I will have to look into that later Kuchiki-san. I am unfortunately very busy at the moment as my cousin is incapable of staying out of trouble for any length of time and he may be dropping by soon. If you see Rukia before I do however would you please give her my condolences?" She asked trying not to laugh Byakuya nodded.

"Of course Dracula-san if that is all I need to return to my work. Can I be assured I will be seeing you later?" He asked Seras snorted softly at this resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Thats alright Kuchiki-san I don't doubt we will be seeing each other later. Goodbye!" With that she melted back under the door and into the fading light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo stared at the little glass ball dubiously. "Ok how does this work again?" Kukaku sighed annoyed and tried to explain once more.

"All you have to do is focus your reiatsu into the reishūkaku and it'll do the rest, its not that hard kid."

"How?" He asked Kukaku scowled.

"I just told you how moron!" she snapped Ichigo sighed.

"No, I mean how do you focus your reiatsu?" Utter silence greeted this question Kukaku stared at him shocked.

"You...don't know how to focus your reiatsu?" She asked just to make sure Ichigo scowled.

"No, I don't! Why does everyone always assume I know this stuff?" He snapped Kukaku resisted the urge to curse whoever had sent the kid on this mission. Being in soul society and not knowing even vaguely how to focus reiatsu was like not knowing how to walk!

"Right kid let start at the beginning then." She said grimly he nodded. "Put that thing down and sit down." She ordered waving at the Reishukaku. Ichigo set the crystal ball down and sat down across from her. "Right you know your zanpakotou's name right?" At his nod she continued. "Right it'll be able to help you with this. I want you to close your eyes and try to focus on him alright? Can you do that?" Ichigo nodded closing his eyes easily finding the warm presence of Zangetsu. "Now rather then have you fumble around for hours trying to find the core of your power. Have your zanpakotou show you where it is. Then what I want you to do is try to pull a TINY bit of it to the surface. With the amount of power you've got we need to start small. Don't worry if it takes awhile no one gets this on the first try." Ichigo frowned slightly at this but continued anyways.

"_Zan?" _He asked and Zangetsu gave a tug on his mind, it felt rather like being led around in a dark room which was essentially what was happening. A moment later he just about jumped out of his skin at the impression of something vast. Zangetsu held onto his mind though and didn't let him flinch all the way back to consciousness.

"_Calm down Ichigo."_ He reprimanded Ichigo huffed and tried to get a better feel for what he was 'looking' at, it felt for some reason like an ocean expanding off to parts unknown. "_It feels like an ocean because in your inner world it is."_ Zangetsu said answering Ichigo unspoken question Ichigo frowned.

"_Theres no ocean in my inner world." _He disagreed puzzled Zangetsu sighed.

"_There is, beneath the city is an ocean, that ocean is the representation of your power."_ Ichigo blinked thoughtfully wondering how the ground being under that wall of shadows effected that. More over didn't water in his inner world represent his despair or something? Why would the source of his power take the form of an ocean? Putting that conundrum aside for the moment he needed to figure out how to pull out a little bit of this power. "_Like this Ichigo"_ He felt Zangetsu's reiatsu reach out draw a thread away from the ocean. Ichigo frowned before trying it a dozen fumbles later and he had a tenuous hold on a tiny thread of reiatsu. Trying not to loose focus on the thread he pulled himself out of the trance and opened his eyes. Kukaku was staring at him with her mouth hanging open Ichigo blinked confused.

"What?" He asked her jaw worked for a moment before she was able to get a world out.

"Ho...how the hell?" She finally managed.

"What the hells your problem? I did what you asked what now?" He snapped eyes narrowing in irritation behind his sun glasses. Kukaku closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath trying not to think about how quickly the kid in front of her had gotten that. Most took _weeks_ to get as far as pulling a thread out like that, she had really only been hoping to get him aware of his power and having at least a vague idea of how to accesses it, but the kid had gotten the first step in 20 minutes!

"Don't worry about it kid. Do you still have a hold of that thread?" At his nod she continued. "Right I want you to let go of it and then try to draw it out again only this time your zanpakotou's not allowed to help you." Ichigo scowled but did as instructed letting go of the strand which bleed away back into the ocean before reaching out and trying again. This time he only fumbled twice before getting it, he opened his eyes to Kukaku's grinning face. "Damn your fast brat."

"Next?" He asked she shook her head exasperated.

"Right next. Now that you can draw your power out I want you to focus that power into your Zanpakotou, if you didn't know how to control your power before I'll bet you didn't know how to do this."

"Why?" He asked curious as he pulled the blade over from where it had been sitting on the ground next to him. Once more Kukaku wanted to kill whoever had sent the kid off with so little training.

"You and your zanpakotou are a team brat, he's not just a talking hunk of metal you get to hit people with. You need to work together, he needs your power to reinforce his blade. As he is right now I could slice through him nearly as easily as if he was still unnamed." Ichigo blinked and looked down at Zangetsu in surprise before tightening his grip on the blade and trying to channel his reiatsu into the blade. After a moment the thread connected to the zanpakotou with a sharp shock. Ichigo frowned and pushed power through the now established line. Zangetsu's form seemed to shimmer slightly almost like a heat haze was rising off him.

"_Thats enough for now Ichigo."_ Zangetsu said a few moments later and Ichigo stopped pushing power to him, but left the thread in place. Kukaku had stared at him blankly for a long moment as he worked before giving herself a shake. This kids unreal she thought prodigy didn't even begin to cover it.

"Right anything else right now would be pointless and just fuck you up later if you can't sit down and learn all of it at once alright? So pick the reishūkaku up and try and form the shield again." Ichigo nodded and picked the large crystal up once more. After studying it for a moment he pulled another thread of power out managing to fumble it again before getting a hold of it. Tugging the thread of power out he tried to connect it to the reishukaku only for it to suddenly snap. Ichigo cursed and dropped the reishūkaku as the tiny bit of power it had absorbed snapped back on him singing his fingers. Kukaku sniggered earning her a glare. Ichigo eyed the crystal in irritation before picking it up to try once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still think this plan is completely nuts." Ichigo commented the next day as they stood inside the massive cannon. "I thought we were going for 'subtle' Yoruichi?" He asked, the cat sniffed in distain.

"Running through the front door would be foolish they have too many defenses in place for that, and most of their contingency plans are designed with that entrance in mind. Coming in this way will have them confused and scrambling to compensate. That confusion is the only thing thats going to let us pull this off." She finished Ichigo blinked thoughtful.

"Hu...why didn't you just say that to begin with? Makes sense really." He commented Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose hiding a smirk while Orihime giggled. Yoruichi closed her eyes for a moment resisting the urge to claw the teens eyes out.

"Begin focusing your power into the reishūkaku. Kukaku will be ready with the cannon any moment. The ragtag group quickly gathered around putting their hands on the crystal and beginning to focus as the cat sat on top. Ichigo grit his teeth slightly and held onto his own power tightly, with the amount he was trying to channel now it was like hanging onto a fire hose rather then a mere thread, and just like a fire hose it wanted to go everywhere but the direction he was pointing it.

"Finally learned to control your reiatsu Kurosaki?" Ishida commented Ichigo shot him an annoyed look.

"I never knew how to control it moron! Kukaku gave me a crash course last night. This isn't so bad for only one night of practice I would think!" He snapped as the power almost twisted loose from his hold again. They all stared at him shocked.

"Urahara never...?" Yoruichi trailed off stunned ichigo glared.

"All that asshole did was chase me around his basement and expect me to figure it out myself!"

"Well...that certainly explains a few things." Ishida finally said drily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seras had been only moments away from pouncing on an unsuspecting unseated shinigami when a massive boom made both of them look up. Arcing across the sky was a blue fireball. Seras blinked sensing familiar power from it. "_They call that subtle?"_ Tora commented drily as with another bang the fireball hit the shield over the city. After a moment it punched threw and exploded sending the invasion force flying in multiple direction.

"_Beautifully executed."_ Kiro applauded mockingly while Seras sweat dropped.

"_Fan FUCKING tastic." _She growled trying to get a bead on who had landed where. A startled yell drew her attention back to her immediate soundings however, the shinigami she had been stalking for lunch had spotted her while she was distracted and was now charging her with his sword out. Rolling her eyes she batted the blade away and sank her fangs into the squirming idiots throat. At least her meal hadn't gotten away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quetzal- the reason for that bit with kukaku is simple, as far as I know no one ever actually sat down and showed Ichigo how to control his reiatsu. They all just assumed he wasn't capable of controlling it. He won't get it right away but he now has a general idea of how to do it. However there is a vast difference between doing it while he's sitting in a nice quite room and in combat or otherwise distracting situation. Which is why the cannonball still broke up. I also have to say I really like my version of Byakuya, he won't overtly break the rules but he's still that snarling brat yoruichi like to tease at heart and has no problem going by the letter of the law rather then the spirit of it it he's motivated.

review!


End file.
